The Broken Promises
by Animefreaksrock96
Summary: Amu has always had a bad life at home and at school. Ikuto and Noru and Nali were her friends. Ikuto and Noru had to leave and made 2 promises to Amu and Nali. What happens when they forget about Amu, Nali and the promises they made. My first Fan-Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Woo! My first Fanfiction story**

**Ikuto: Yo**

**Me: Yo *Squeals and tackles Ikuto***

**Ikuto: O.O WHAT THE HELL?**

**Me:*Stands up* Sorry I always wanted to do that. Anyways... Where's Amu?**

**Amu: I'm right here**

**Me:*Tackles Amu***

**Amu: O.O WHAT THE HELL?**

**Me:***Stands up* You had the same reaction as Ikuto. Now... ONTO THE STORY! I do not own Shugo Chara or the Shugo Chara characters.****

Ages

**Amu, Nalika, Utau, Rima, Saaya, Lulu: 16**

**Ikuto, Noru, Kukai, Nagihiko: 17**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

**Amu POV**

"We love you and we promise to come back to you both so we can be together and we promise to never bully anyone. Sorry and Good-Bye"

"WAIT! PLEASE DON'T GO"

I woke up and sat up. It was that dream again. I stood up to only fall back down. Dammit that hurts. I tried again and was successful. I wish I had a caring family, unlike my parents, Hiro and Manina. They are horrible. They hit me when I do something wrong, and let me tell you they hit hard. One time I couldn't stand or walk so I stayed lied down all day. Last night I accidentally broke a plate and got hit by Manina. I was so happy Hiro wasn't there because he hits harder than Manina. They started hitting me when I was only 4 years old. They moved me to the attic and sometimes they don't feed me, like yesterday because I broke the plate.

I changed into my baggy clothes and put my hat on. These are the only type of clothes they give me. They want me to be miserable and they try to make me feel like I'm ugly and nobody want me, but they fail.

I walked down to the Kitchen and made some breakfast for Hiro and Manina. I made them scrambled eggs and bacon. I made a quick sandwich for me and ate it before they found out I ate breakfast. I left their breakfast at the table and started to walk to school. I walked for about 5 minutes, when a black limo pulled up. The window rolled down and I saw my best friend Nalika or Nali as call her. She has been my friend since we were both 6 years old. She found me at the park crying because of the injuries I got from Hiro and Manina. She comforted me and after that we started hanging out as much as possible and became best friends. She's like an older sister I never had. She's older than me by only 2 months. She has long blue hair and blue eyes that mach her hair. 2 years later we also met _them._

"Hey Amu, get in the limo. I have great news." I hopped in and closed the door.

"What's the news?"

"I transferred to your school, so now we can hang out with each other. Isn't that great?" Woah WHAT! This is not good. What if she sees how I'm treated at school. If she knows about that she will beat the shit out of all of them. When she found out my situation, she was going to rip their heads off, but I thankfully stopped her. She is very scary when she sees people bullying me.

"Um..Well can you please not talk to me at school?"

"Why?"

I'll explain later. Can you stop the limo please?'

"OK, but you better explain."I hopped off the limo and walked the rest of the way to school. I walked to my class and sat down. The bell rung and the teacher walked in.

"Ohayo minna. We have a new student today and I want you to make her feel welcome. Please come in." Nali walked in and scanned the room. She saw me and gave me a small smile and I returned. She then saw the twins and she looked back at me. I mouthed 'I'll explain later'. She nodded at me.

"Ohayo, I'm Fujinata Nalika and it's a pleasure to be here.'

"Fujinata-san please take a seat next to Hinamori-san." She walked over and took a seat.

"Ok class, since we have a new student today, I will give you the whole day to introduce yourselves and talk." He left the room and everyone swarmed Nali.

**Nalika POV**

I can't believe she didn't tell me they came here again. It's been years since that day they left. I heard the classroom door close and everyone surrounded me except Amu. She was just staring out the window.

"Make way!" I heard someone say. A path was made and 8 students walked up to me. In the group of 8 I saw them. They are even more handsome.

"Yo, I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto and that's my twin brother Tsukiyomi Noru. You could easily tell the difference, since I have midnight blue hair and midnight blue eyes, while Noru has purple hair and purple eyes. Welcome to our school." I already know them, why are they introducing themselves. Don't they remember me? I feel hurt. How can they not remember.

"Hi" I replied.

"Well you seem really popular and you look qualified to be in the PBP. Want to join?"offered Ikuto.

"The PBP?"

"It stands for the Popular and Beautiful People."**(A/N That is SOOO cheesy!) **I looked at Amu to see if I should say 'yes' or 'no'. I saw Amu and she looked sad, but she nodded.

"Umm.. Sure." Everyone started cheering.

"Ok, let's introduce you to everyone. The girl with the long, blonde hair up in pigtails is Hoshina Utau, the other blond with wavy hair is Mashiro Rima, the gut with the sandy brown hair and green eyes is Soma Kukai and the boy with long purple hair is Fujisaki Nagehiko. These two girls are Yamabuki Saaya and Lulu De Morcef. Saaya is the one with the red hair and Lulu is the blonde. Saaya is my girlfriend and Lulu is Noru's girlfriend. And Just call us all by our first names." WHAT? GIRLFRIEND! They both look like sluts. I feel terrible.

"Um ok, then call me Nali then."

"Let's celebrate!" Noru exclaimed.

Everyone went up to the front and

"Let's celebrate!" Noru exclaimed. Everyone started cheering again. Everyone ran up to the front and grabbed the trash bin. What the hell are they going to do with a trash bin? Noru ran to me and grabbed my hand. I almost blushed, but I held it back.

Everyone circled Amu, except Utau and Rima. I saw someone with a trash bin dump it on Amu. HELLLLLLLLLLL NO! Nobody does that to my friend. I was about to grab the student when Amu shook her head. I couldn't do anything. And what hurt the most was that Ikuto and Noru grabbed their water bottle and dumped it on her head.

The class laughed at her and went back to their seats to talk. I turned to Utau and Rima and I saw they were sad and angry.

Most of the time, we talked and said jokes. The bell suddenly rung signaling us it was time to go eat.

**Normal POV**

As soon as Nali got her lunch, Rima grabbed her hand and led her to the table. She sat down and started eating. She looked around trying to find Amu, and saw she was in line.

"Are you okay?" She turned around to see Utau.

"Yeah, don't worry I'm fine."

"Hey Nali, I saw that you looked really sad when the class dumped trash on Amu. You don't like it when others are bullied, right?Don'y worry though, me and Rima feel the same way."

"Really? That's good. I wondered why you guys didn't join the class."

"Hey Nali, want to hang out after school? We're going to my mansion to hang out." Rima was really nice. Inviting her to her mansion.

"Sure. Hey Rima is it okay if I bring a friend?"

"Sure." They all lunch talking.

**_After School_**

Nali asked Rima and Utau to wait outside while she went to get her friend. She found Amu and dragged her outside.

"Nali, where are we going."

"Amu, I found 2 new friends."

**Amu POV**

What is she talking about. I just stayed quiet and let her drag me. She finally stopped and I saw a white limo.

"What's going on Nali?" Man I am so confused.

"Just get in the limo." She pushed me in and then she got in. I then saw Utau and Rima.

"Nali what are they doing here." I exclaimed

"Nali what is she doing here." They exclaimed.

"Well.. Amu, these are my 2 new friends and Utau and Rima, Amu is the friend I was talking about."

"WHAT?" We all yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well what do you think?<strong>

**IkutoxAmu: Not bad**

**Ikuto: READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amu: Hey Animefreaksrock96. What are you doing.**

**Me:*On the laptop* I'm typing and please just call me Nani. **

**Amu: Okay. Hey where's Ikuto?**

***Ikuto sneaks behind Amu and bites her ear***

**Amu: KYA! YOU PERVERT.**

**Nani: Okay lovebirds. Let's start the chapter. Can someone do the disclaimer?**

**Ikuto: Nani doesn't own Shugo Chara**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

**Normal POV**

"WHAT?" They yelled at Nali.

"Well let me explain. Amu I found out they hate people that bully others. That's why they never did anything to you. Utau and Rima noticed how sad I was about what happened to you in class, and told me that they don't like what happens to you. They invited me to hang out at Rima's mansion and I asked if I could bring a friend and now here we are." Nali explained to them.

"And Utau and I were wondering if you want to be friends with us. We already consider Nali as our friend."

"Sure" answered Amu with a small smile on her face. Utau and Rima stood up and tackeled Amu into a hug. Everyone started to laugh. After another few minutes, they were at Rima's mansion. Amu wasn't really surprised at the size of the mansion since Nali also was rich and had a mansion the size as Rima's.

"Wow Rima, your mansion is almost as big as Nali's."

"You have a mansion Nali?"Rima asked.

"Yup I do. Maybe one of these days I'll invite you guys to come."

"Cool. Just tell us when." Nali just nodded.

"Hey, do you guys want to go for a swim?" Rima asked to all of them. They all nodded and then were walking to Rima's room to get some bathing suits she has in her closet. As they were walking to Rima's room, Nali remebered something. She turned around to face Amu.

"Amu you still need to explain to me about what happened."

**Amu POV**

Shit! I thought she forgot. Well I was going to have to tell her sooner or later.

"What are you guys taslking about." asked Utau.

"Well since you guys are our new friends, I think it's a good idea to tell you. Well you see when me and Amu were younger, we used to be best friends with Ikuto and Noru."

"You guys used to know Ikuto and Noru? But then why do they treat Amu so badly and look like they don't know you guys?" said Utau.

"That's why I need an explanation from you, Amu. When did they come back? Why do they treat you so badly?"

"Hey, can I explain everything to you guys when we're at the pool?" I told them. They all nodded.

**~Pool~**

Everyone was in the pool except me. Everyone wore a 2-piece including me, but I put my clothes over it. I don't want them to see my injuries. Nali already knows, but Utau and Rima don't.

"Amu take off your clothes. It doesn't matter if they see, we can explain what happened." Nali encouraged. After a few moments I took off my clothes and hat. Utau and Rima gasped. I quickly got in the pool and swam to where they were.

"WOW! Amu your so pretty, but why do you have all those injuries." said Utau. Well I guess we can explain.

"Well, Amu has had a hard life at home. Her parents are very abusive and hurt her. She uses those clothes to hide her injuries and because those are the only clothes they give her. What I didn't know is that she was also being hurt at school." explained Nali. Utau and Rima came and gave ,e a hug.

**Utau POV**

Her pink hair reaches all the way down her back and her golden eyes are bright. She looks amazing. She has the right amount of breastiness.**(A/N I forgot who said this word)** She has curves on all the right places. She looks like a model, but injuries cover her body. Me and Rima gave her a hug. She has a really tough life and the PBP are making her life tough at school too. We broke the hug.

"Okay now Amu and Nali first tell us about how you guys became friends with Ikuto and Noru." I told them.

"Well, they saved us from these two big 9-year olds when we were 8..." Amu started to explain.

**Normal POV**

*****_Flashback***_**

"Hey let me go!" yelled Nali as she was being held by a boy named Toku. Nali was kicking and screaming so she can escape, but Toku had a strong grip. Nali could see Toku's brother, Taki, throw some rocks at Amu. Nali wanted to strangle them both, but she couldn't. She continued kicking and screaming when she felt the grip around her was gone. She saw Toku on the ground bleeding from his nose. She saw a boy woth purple hair and eyes staring at Toku. Toku stood up and ran away.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked her. She could only nod. The boy took her hand and took her to where Amu was. There was another boy that looked the same as the one who saved Nali, carrying Amu in his arms. Nali looked around to see Taki running away just like his brother did. Nali ran to the boy and saw he had midnight blue hair and eyes. The boy put Amu down and Amu gave Nali a hug.

"Thank you for saving us. I'm Fujinata Nalika and please just call me Nali, and that's Hinamori Amu, just call her Amu."

"I'm Tskuyomi Ikuto, call me Ikuto,"said the boy with the midnight blue hair," and that's my older twin brother, Tsukiyomi Noru, just call him Noru." They all chatted and soon they became best buddies. Ikuto and Noru found out about Amu's situation and almost went to cut Hiro and Manina's heads off. They all hung out and soon Ikuto and Noru had feelings for Amu and Nali. Ikuto liked Amu and Noru likes Nali. What they didn't know was that they liked them too.

**~3 years later~ **

Amu and Nali ran to the park to see what ikuto and Noru wanted to talk about. Amu and Nali were now 11 and Ikuto and Noru were 12. They made it to the park and made their way to the Sakura tree where they always hung out at. There they saw Ikuto and Noru up in the tree. They jumped off and gave Amu and Nali a hug. They broke the hug and they all sat down under the tree. They sat there for a few minutes just staring up at the sky.

"Um.. Amu,Nali we have something to tell." they turned to face Ikuto.

"We called you to tell you that my family is moving to America for a few years. We don't know for how long." Amu and Nali wanted to cry. They were leaving and didn't know when they were going to see each other again.

"We love you and we promise to come back to you both so we can be together and we promise to never bully anyone. Sorry and Good-Bye" They walked away from them with a hurt expression. They wanted to run to them and tell them that they loved them to, but they didn't have the energy to do that

"WAIT! PLEASE DON'T GO" they yelled, but they didn't turn back. They stayed under the tree for the whole day, processing what happened.

As the years went by, everything was back to the way it was before Ikuto and Noru came into their lives.

*****_Flashback End***_**

Amu and Nali started to cry and Rima and Utau comforted them.

They stopped crying after 5 minutes. They dunked their heads under the pool water to wash away the tears that remained on their faces.

"I don't get it. Ikuto and Noru told you guys that they loved you, but now they have those sluts as their girlfriends. What could have happened to them?" said Utau.

"Amu can you please explained what happened. You didn't tell me they came back,why?"

Amu just looked at their faces. They were waiting for her to explained. She sighed.

"Well they.."

* * *

><p><strong>Nani: YAY! Finished this chapter<strong>

**Ikuto: Why did you end it?**

**Nani: You're going to have to wait**

**Ikuto: I DON'T WANNA WAIT!**

**Amu: Quit acting like that Ikuto. **

**Ikuto: *Glomps Amu* I know you want to know what happens next**

**Amu: I do, but do you see me complaing? No. And... GET OFF OF ME!**

**Ikuto: No**

**Nani: Read and Review! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Nani: Sorry for taking awhile to write this. My parents don't like me using the laptop a lot. **

**Ikuto: What kind of an excuse is that**

**Amu: Shut up Ikuto**

**Nani: Yeah shut up! OMG I FORGOT TO TELL ALL OF YOU ABOUT SOMETHING!**

**AmuxIkuto: What is it**

**Nani: Well I was checking something on Google and I found that someone wrote that the translation of the manga was wrong and so supposedly Ikuto is 14 and a Senior in Middle School! But by now you would be in high school already. I wonder if that is true or not?**

**Amu: O.O really so that means there's only a 3 year difference.**

**Ikuto: Really? Wow! But is it true?**

**Nani: I don't know, but for now still believe your 17. OKAY NOW ONTO THE STORY**

**AmuxIkuto: Nani doesn't own Shugo Chara**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

**Normal POV**

"Well they came back a year ago and when I tried to talk to them, they pushed me down and..." There were tears starting to form in her eyes as she continues on.

*****_Flashback***_**

Amu was surprised to see Ikuto and Noru again. She couldn't wait to tell Nali. The teacher left so we can all introduce ourselves. Everyone in the crowd circled them, except Amu. She wanted to wait to talk to them during lunch, so they can talk alone. Once the lunch bell rang, everyone ran out except for Amu, Ikuto, and Noru. Amu ran to them, grabbed their hands and took them to the roof. As soon as they reached the roof, Amu gave them both a hug, but they pushed her down.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked Ikuto. Amu had a confused look on their face.

"What are you talking about. Don't you remember me. We were best friends when we were younger."

"Why would _we _be friends with someone like _you_?" what Noru said broke Amu's heart. She ran off and cried int he bathroom. Ikuto and Noru forgot about her and probably Nali and the promises. ' I can't tell this to Nali. She would be devastated' though Amu. She wiped away her tears and got out of the bathroom. The bell rang and she went back to her classroom. She saw Ikuto and Noru and she ignored their presence. She saw them talking to other people. They were Soma Kukai, Fujisaki Nagehiko, Hoshina Utau, Mashiro Rima, and the 2 sluts of our class, Yamabuki Saya**(A/N I found out this is how you spell her name) **and Lulu De Morcef. She wondered what they were talking about and just looked out the window.

As she spaced out, Saya grabbed a water bottle from her locker and went up behind Amu. She opened it and and dumped it on her. Amu jumped up and slipped on the water that was now on the floor and fell back.

"OHOHO! You're such a nerd. I was wondering, are you fat or skinny? Your ugly clothes cover your whole body. I bet your under-developed and you hide it. And what color is your hair color? Your hat covers all of your hair and eyes. Are you bald or something? Your so ugly. No one must love you." Saya went back to the group of laughing people except for Utau and Rima. Amu wondered why they weren't laughing, but ignored it.

**Next Day~~**

Amu was in class waiting for class to start when a group of people went up in the front.

"Listen up! I have an announcement," Amu saw Ikuto talking," Yesterday me and these people right next to me decided to make a group. From now on we are the PBP, the Popular and Beautiful People. The group consists of: Me, Tsukiyomi Noru, Soma Kukai, Fujisaki Nagehiko, Hoshina Utau, Mashiro Rima, Yamabuki Saya and Lulu De Morcef. I also have another announcement, Saya is now my girlfriend and Lulu is also Noru's girlfriend." As he finished everyone was. Amu felt a tear roll down her cheek, and she quickly wiped it off.

She felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around to see a garbage can in front of her and saw Ikuto holding it. He lifted the can up and dumped it on her. She ran out with all her thing and heard laughter coming from the classroom. She skipped the rest of the day at school and went to the park. She went under the Sakura tree that held the sad memory of Ikuto and Noru leaving. She cried for a long time before going back home.

*****_Flashback End_*****

Amu's tears were rolling down her face rapidly. Nali had tears forming in her eyes.

"They broke their promises. I thought they loved us. I can't believe we still love them!"

"You guys love them?" Rima asked. They nodded their heads.

**Rima POV**

STUPID BASTARDS! THEY MADE THEM CRY!

"Hey, don't cry let's go to my room and talk." Everyone stood up and headed towrds my room

**Rima's Bedroom~~**

We all changed and we now on my master bed.

"Let's forget about this topic. Let's just enjoy the rest of the day" Utau told us. She doesn't like people being sad. Throughout the day, we just hung out in my room watching horror movies.

**Amu POV**

By now it was 8:00 PM and if I don't come home right now, I'm sure I'm going to get another beating.

"I think it's time for me to go home."

"In think it's time for all of us to go home" Nali said. We went inside Rima's limo and waited to get dropped off at our house. Rima decided to drop me off first.

As soon as we arrived in front of my house Nali, Utau and Rima gave me a hug.

"Take care of yourself. Amu why can't you report this to the police." Rima asked me.

"They said if I do, they will have someone come after me and my friends. They know Nali is my friend and they probably think I have other friends too. I don't want any of you to get hurt." They all had tears in their eyes and squeezed me. I got out of the limo and the limo drove away. I walked up to the front door.

I am hoping Hiro and Manina are in a good mood. I'm terrified to open the door. I slowly twist the handle and open it.

CRASH!

I lift up my hand and touch my face. I examine my hand to see blood. Manina threw a vase at the wall and some of of the pieces flew and hit me on my face. Manina walked up to me and punched me. I fell down and then saw her kicking me. She kicked me 5 times and then she went to her room. I then saw Hiro walk down stairs and when he saw me, he laughed and then went with Manina. I stood up with much difficulty and went up to my room. I went to the bathroom in my room and saw small gashes all over my face and a huge one on my right cheek. I washed my face to remove the blood. I lifted up my shirt to see more bruises forming. I went to my room and changed my clothes into baggy sweat pants and an overly huge T-shirt.

I lied on my bed and waited for sleep to come. I felt pain all over my body. After 2 hours, I finally was able to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Nani: Done!<strong>

**Rima: Hey whats up? **

**Nani: Hi Rima, Can you go and get me a French Vanilla Cappachino please?**

**Rima: Sure *Walks out***

**Amu: NANI HELP!**

**Nani: WHAT'S WRONG!**

**Amu: Tadase is trying to KISS ME!**

**Nani: Tadase get away from Amu NOW**

**Tadase: No she is mine**

***Ikuto goes behind Tadase and taps his shoulder***

***Tadase turns around* **

***Punch***

**Ikuto: Get away from Amu *Embraces Amu***

**Nani: Grrr! TADASE GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! *Grabs a bat and hits him on the head* Ikuto get him out**

**Ikuto: Okay. *Drags Tadase out and throws him on the sidewalk.**

**Nani: Read and Review! Amu are you okay?**

**Amu: Thanks to Ikuto I am. Please Read and Review**

**Nani: I already said that, but I don't care. HAPPY 4TH OF JULY**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nani: Yo! Another chapter**

**Ikuto: NANI!**

**Nani: What do you want?**

**Ikuto: GRR! You stole my catnip!**

**Nani: *Takes catnip out of her pocket* You mean this? You have been a bad Kitty! You took Amu away from me and we were talking about important things!**

**Ikuto: *Tackles Nani* .!**

**Nani: AMU HELP ME!**

**Amu: Ikuto get off of her**

**Ikuto: NOOO, she took my catnip away. I won't get off until she gives me back my catnip.**

**Amu: I said NOW! *grabs Ikuto by the ears and pulls him off***

**Ikuto: OUCH NYA!**

**Nani: HAHAHAHA you said NYA! I'm so happy I had a camera on my glasses. This is going on the internet.**

**Ikuto: NOOOO! *Chases Nani***

**Amu: Nani doesn't own Shugo Chara**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

**Amu POV**

I woke up with the pain from yesterday, but it didn't hurt as much. I stood up and put on my clothes and hat. I went into the mirror to make sure any of my pink hair was showing. I looked at my face and saw the scratches. I didn't have any make-up to cover myself with, so I have to make sure my hat covers most of my face.

I ran downstairs into the kitchen. On my way I saw the shattered pieces of the vase on the ground. I grabbed a broom and picked it up. My life SUCKS. I made Hiro and Manina their breakfast. I couldn't eat anything today. Hiro and Manina woke up early today. I didn't eat anything yesterday. Ugh! looks like i'm going to have to wait for lunch to eat.

I was walking to the front door when I felt something around my beck. I turned around to be slammed against the wall by Hiro and having him choking me. It's getting really hard to breathe and talk.

"If you say anything about what happens, we will kill you and everyone dear to you. You hear me?" I couldn't talk at all and just nodded. He let go of me and pushed me out of the house. I was gasping for air. I stood up still trying to catch my breath when I recognize Rima's limo pull over. The door opens and I step in. I was suddenly tackled into a hug.

I see Rima, Utau and Nali giving me the hug.

"Did anything happen to you yesterday." They are great friends. As soon as they broke the hug, Utau accidentally knocked my hat down. SHIT!

**Nalika POV**

Utau knocked down Amu's hat and we gasped. Amu has scratches all over her body and hand marks around her neck. Okay I am now PISSED OFF!

"Amu, what happened to you?" I demanded. Amu just looked down.

"Yesterday when I got home, Manina threw a vase at the wall, but some of the pieces flew at my face and scratched my face. There was a big piece that left this gash on my right cheek."

"How about your neck?" Utau asked.

"Um... well before I was able to get out the door, Hiro threw me against the wall and started choking me and saying if I ever told anyone what happened to me, he would kill me and everyone dear to me." I saw tears fall out of her eyes. I stood up and gave her a hug.

"That bitch and that bastard are dead!" Rima yelled out.

"Hey Rima so you have any foundation to hid the scratched and the marks on her neck" I asked Rima. She nodded and grabbed the foundation from her schoolbag. I wiped her tears away and applied the foundation on.

When I finished, it looked like she never had anything on her face. The limo stopped and we got out, while Amu went out the other door that was facing the street, so no one would be able to see her. Me, Utau and Rima walked into the class to be greeted by the class. I saw Ikuto and Noru and I looked away. Damn bastards.

I sat down and started talking with Utau and Rima. As we were talking, the door opened and Amu walked in. She went to her seat and sat down. I wanted to go talk to her, but Amu doesn't want me to. The bell rang and the teacher came in. I hate going to school. I'm just going to zone out.

**Lunch~~**

Class was so boring. I'm so happy it's lunch time, I'm starving. We're having PIZZA TODAY! I ran to the line and grabbed 2 slices of pizza. I sat down where the PBP were sitting and started eating. Yummy! I ate everything and started drinking my soda. I looked around the table to see eveeryone staring at me.

"Hey, what the hell are you guys looking at?" As I finished everyone started to laugh. Oopsie, i just ate like a pig.

"Hey, don't laugh at me, I was starving!" Everyone quieted down.

"Sorry, but that was funny." I turned to see Noru talking to me. I saw Amu walking with her lunch. It looked like she was going outside to eat. She passed by our table, when Saya stuck her foot out. She didn't see it and tripped and fell. She was covered with food. I faced Saya and saw that she was laughing with everyone else in our table and the whole cafeteria laughing, well except for Utau and Rima.

**Nalika/Utau/Rima POV**

THAT DAMN BITCH!

**Rima POV**

That bitch is going to die. Amu just stayed on the ground. After a few moments she stood up with a pissed off face.

SLAP!

OMG how much I wanted to laugh, but I couldn't. Ha, I can't believe Amu slapped Saya. I wish I was the one to do it. Everyone went completely silent. Saya looked up and started crying. What a wimp. Ikuto went to her and hugged her. Ugh! i feel like i'm going to barf. Amu ran off.

Everyone huddled around Saya to make sure she was okay. She is such a drama queen. Crap. Everyone is going to make sure Amu lives hell for doing that to Saya.

**Utau POV **

I stood up and told Nali and Rima to follow me. We all went to go find Amu. After a few minutes of looking, we found her in the bathroom washing off.

"You had some guts to do that to Saya. Everyone is going to make your life hell." I told her.

"Hey, let's skip the rest of school and go to my mansion." Nali told us. She took out her cellphone and called her driver. We went to the front of the school with our stuff and waited for her limo. We waited for 5 minutes before the limo came. We went inside and watched some TV.

It took 15 minutes to get to her mansion and BOY was it HUGE! We followed Nali to her room. Her room was humongous. I looked around and noticed their was a pool in her room.

"YOU HAVE A POOL IN YOUR ROOM!" Me and Rima yelled.

"Yup, but if I don't feel like swimming I press a button on a remote I have, and the pool gets covered and it looks like it was never there."

Waa... amazing" I told her.

"Guys, I have something to tell you." I wonder what Nali wants.

"What is it?"

"Well, tomorrow I'm going to tell everyone that Amu is my best friend to the whole class."

"No, Nali don't do that. It will ruin your popularity status."

"Amu, I DON'T CARE!"

"That's a good idea, I want in too" I said.

"Me too." We turned around to see Rima smiling.

"Okay, I have a plan on what to do tomorrow."

"Please! Don't do that."

"Amu, we are going to do it and that's FINAL!"Amu only looked at us and gave us a smile.

Nali then started to speak,"Okay guys, this is what we are going to do. Tomorrow we will..."

* * *

><p><strong>Amu: Hey guys! Sorry Ikuto is still chasing Nani to give him back his catnip and take away the camera.<strong>

**Nani: Kya! Ikuto stop chasing me.**

**Ikuto: Give me back my CATNIP! AND GIVE ME THE DAMN CAMERA**

**Amu: STOP CHASING NANI!**

**Ikuto: Not until she gives me the catnip and the camera.**

**Nani: I'll give it to you if you give me a hug**

**Ikuto: Fine *Gives Nani a hug***

**Nani: KYA! Your so warm. Here you go. *Hands him back the catnip***

**Ikuto: *Snatches it* Thank You! Hey what about the camera****?**

**Nani: Wait until the next chappie and then I'll give it to you.**

**Ikuto: Fine. Amu can a get a hug?**

**Amu: NO YOU PERVERT!**

**Ikuto: Aww, fine then *goes behind Amu and puts his hands around her waist***

**Amu: GAH! Let go!**

**Ikuto: No! READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nani: Hi people**

**Ikuto: Time to give me the camera**

**Nani*Tosses camera* There you go. I don't care anyomore, because I already put it up. *Walks out***

**Ikuto: WTF! **

**Amu: Your stupid! Why do you think she made you wait until this chappie to give you the camera? And you call me dense.**

**Ikuto: Shut the hell up Amu! I am not dense. I was distracted yesterday and didn't think about it.**

**Amu: Sure**

**Ikuto: *Pounces on top of Amu***

**Amu: *Blushes* Get off of me you pervert.**

**Ikuto: No and you don't have anything that will make me! HA!**

**Amu: AHHH! Help me Nani.**

**Nani: *Walks in* Amu wha... IKUTO GET OFF OF HER!**

**Ikuto: No. **

**Nani: I'll give you catnip.**

**Ikuto: NYA! *Gets off of Amu***

**Nani: I have the catnip in my bedroom. Go and find it.**

**Ikuto: *Walks into the bedroom***

**Nani: SUCKER! *Locks the door***

**Ikuto: YO, get me out!**

**Nani: No**

**Amu: Nani doesn't own Shugo Chara**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

**Nalika POV**

""Okay guys, this is what we are going to do. Tomorrow we will call in sick tomorrow, except you Amu. We will dress up as nerds and go into class. Let's see if they are going to mess with us. If they do, don't do anything. At the end of the day, we'll take off our disguises and we will tell everyone that we are all friends with Amu. I'm not sure about you guys, but I'm going to quit the PBP."

"I think that's a good idea. I'm quitting too." Rima supported.

"Well then I am too." Amu gave us a hug.

"But Utau, Rima, won't you miss Kukai and Nagehiko?" Amu questioned. I saw both of their faces were starting turning red.

"No we won't. We don't like them." Both of them explained.

"Don't give us that crap. We've seen how you guys see them. They like you too. When you guys aren't looking, they stare at you with dreamy faces. Sometimes they drool too!" I explained. They turned even redder.

"I don't care about Kukai. He treats Amu badly."

"Yeah and so does Nagehiko."

"Your not sure if they are doing that impress you guys. They don't treat me as badly as the others do" After minutes of talking about Kukai and Nagehiko, we started picking out clothes for us to wear.

"Hey do you guys think you guys can sleepover today"

"Sure" Rima and Utau said. I looked at Amu.

"Hey Amu, I'll call your parents. If someone else tells them, they agree, Okay?" She nodded. I grabbed my cellphone out and called them. I asked and they said it was okay.

"They said okay." It was about 7 and we had finished picking ouit our clothes.

"Do you guys want to watch movies downstairs in our theatre.

"YOU HAVE A THEATRE TOO?" they yelled, except Amu because she has been here before.

"Yup now lets go."

It's 11 now and we decided it was time to go to sleep. Everyone slept on my bed since 20 people could sleep there. I hope everything goes like it's supposed to tomorrow. EVERYONE will regret for messing with Amu.

"N-Na-Nali, are you okay?" I faced everyone and they looked scared.

"Why do you look scared?"

"There is a dark purple aura surrounding you." Oops

"Don't worry. Now got to sleep." I closed my eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

**Morning~~**

I woke up and woke everyone else up. We went downstairs to go eat. The maid was making some scrambled eggs and pancakes. As we were waiting, we heard a loud grumble. We looked at Amu and saw her face was a bit red. WAIT...

"Amu, how long have you been waiting to eat?"

"Since you guys left me off at my house when we went to Rima's mansion."

"WHAT!" We yelled at her. the maid gave us our breakfast, but before she left I told her to make some waffles to, so Amu can eat.

When we finished eating we went upstairs to change into our disguises. We all wore baggy, worn out clothes, but we put on different clothes under them, so we can take the clothes off when it's time. We also put on different colored contacts. Utau wore a huge hat and put on makeup to make it look like she had zits all over and she put on brown colored contacts. Rima straitened her hair and wore huge glasses and wore green colored contacts. I wore braces and glasses like Rima did and wore a black colored wig, so no one will recognize my blue hair and wore purple colored contacts.

**Amu POV **

I really don't want them to lose their popularity because of me, but they're all so persistent on doing this. I guess I'll have to deal with it. We got out and got into the limo. In the limo, Nali put on foundation to hide the scratches I still had. I was dropped off without know one noticing and went to class, while the others went to the office informing them that they are new. OH SHIT! I forgot all about me slapping Saya. I really don't want to go to class now. I'll wait until the bell rings to go to class. I went into the bathroom and waited.

**Utau POV**

We went to the office and left to go to class. As we started to walk, Nali stopped us.

"Okay, Utau your name will be Hana, Rima you will be Kira and I'll be Yuki. Okay?" We nodded and went to class.

We waited outside waiting for the teacher to let us come in. After a moment, we were let in. What I noticed first, was that Amu was not there. I hope she's alright. I turned to face everyone and we started introducing ourselves.

"My name is Yanota Kira and I am the youngest of us."

"Hello I'm Yanota Hana and I'm the middle child."

"Yanota Yuki, and I'm the oldest." the teacher gave us seats in the middle of the class. As always, the teacher left so we can know more about each other. Of course because we are dressed up as this, everyone talked to others. I saw Kukai stand up with a bucket of water and out it on top of the door. He went to the PBP and sat down. They all were staring at the door. Who could they be waiting for? OH NO! Amu isn't here yet. The door opened and Amu walked in. I ran and pushed her out of the way. The bucket fell on the floor and the water spilled all over. I stood up and helped Amu up

"Hi, I'm Yanota Hana."

"Um.. I'm Hinamori Amu." The PBP walked towards us and they looked pissed. Kukai pushed me down. I was sad and angry. I stood back up and saw Nali and Rima coming to us. Everyone in the class was watching everything unfold. When Nali and Rima reached us, Nali slapped Kukai. Kukai was shocked. e stood there frozen with his hand on his cheek. We all turned to see Saya and Lulu trying to take off Amu's hat. Nali went to Saya and I went to Lulu and we both pushed them and they fell down.

"Stay away from her you slutty bitches!" yelled Rima.

**Ikuto POV**

Those nerds. They will regret saying that to Saya and Lulu. I ran to Saya and saw tears in her eyes. I hugged her and gave her a peck on the lips. Noru ran to Lulu and hugged her.

**Nali POV **

YES! I can finally call them what they are. SLUTTY BITCHES! I hugged Amu and we sat back down. Everyone was glaring at us. As if I care.

**Normal POV**

Throughout the whole day, stuff were thrown at them, but they didn't mind. They couldn't wait to see their reactions. They were always together and talking to each other. Things were thrown at Nali, Utau and Rima, but sometimes, others would go up to Amu and hit her. When she was hit, Nali, Utau and Rima had turns on slapping and punching them.

**Last 30 Minutes of School~~ **

**Nali POV**

There were only 30 minutes left. Me, Utau and Rima left to get a quick drink. As we were walking back to class we heard screaming. We all ran back into the classroom and slammed it shut. We saw everyone in a circle kicking and punching Amu. OKAY THAT WAS THE LAST STRAW!

I ran towards all of them and pushed everyone out of the way. When I got to the middle I saw that it was the PBP's turn to give out the hits. I saw Amu curled up in a ball. I saw a desk on right next to the PBP. I stood up.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled. Every one faced me and I saw that Rima and Utau also got on top of the nearby desks.

"Leave Amu alone." I told them with so much venom in my voice. I saw many cringe in fear.

"And why should we?" questioned Saya. I just nodded my head towards Utau and Rima and started taking my disguise off. hen I took everything off, everyone gasped.

"I'm not Yuki, I'm Nali." Utau and Rima also took off their disguises.

"We're also not Hana or Kira. I'm Utau and that's Rima" Everyone gasped once again.

"And leave Amu are her friends and we don't want to see her hurt." Their faces turned from shock to disgusted.

**Normal POV**

Nali, Utau and Rima went to Amu and helped her stand up and gave her a hug.

"You must be joking, right? Who would want to be friends with _that_?" said Saya.

"Don't about her like that you slutty bitch" Utau snapped. Saya sunk a bit.

"Oh and we have another announcement. WE QUIT THE PBP!" All of them exclaimed loudly. Everyone gasped once again.

"Quit gasping, you dumb asses!" Yelled Nali.

"Then we quit too."We turned to face Kukai and Nagehiko.

"Are you guys serious." Ikuto and Noru asked.

"Completely, we were only int he PBP, because we wanted to be closer to Utau and Rima."

"Wow. If you wanted to know more about us why didn't you ask?"

"We were shy."

"Can you guys get everyone out please. Me and Amu need to talk to Ikuto and Noru."

"Of course." They got almost everyone out._Almost_. Saya and Lulu were clinging onto Ikuto and Noru.

"Get out now." Nali calmly said.

"No!" Amu got mad and dragged them out of the door by their. Ikuto and Noru were both surprised on what just happened.

"What do you want?" Ikuto asked.

SLAP! SLAP!

* * *

><p><strong>Ikuto: GET ME OUT OF THIS ROOM!<strong>

**Nani: Will you be a good kitty?**

**Ikuto: Yes I promise.**

**Nani: Okay *Unlocks the door**

**Ikuto: I'm free! AMU GIVE ME A KISS.**

**Amu: NO! *Runs away***

**Ikuto: AMU! *Chases her***

**Amu: Nani he's being a perverted Kitty Cat! HELP**

**Nani: Read and Review *Follows Ikuto and Amu* I'll save YOU**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ikuto:****Get me out of this cage**

**Amu: No you were being a perverted Kitty Cat**

**Ikuto: I know you like how I'm perverted *Smirk***

**Amu: *Blushes* NO I DON'T**

**Nani: So what's up?**

**Amu: Nothing**

**Ikuto: Well... YOU PUT ME IN A CAGE DAMN IT!**

**Nani: Hey I told you to be a good Kitty, but you weren't, but don't worry I'll get you out when this chapter ends.**

**Ikuto: You better**

**Nani: Ikuto do the disclaimer**

**Ikuto: Nani doesn't own Shugo Chara**

* * *

><p><strong>IkutoNoru POV**

What the hell? That hurt!

**Ikuto POV**

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GUYS DO THAT FOR?" We yelled. They looked unaffected from our yelling.

"I can't believe you guys forgot." What is the nerd talking about? What did we forget?

"What are you talking about?" Noru asked. Nali and the nerd had tears forming in their eyes. What the hell?

"You guys are IDIOTS!" They both screamed. They went up to us and punched us. Why do they keep on hitting us.

"Goddammit women! We didn't do anything to you guys, besides the nerd."

"Don't call her a nerd." I was once again punched in the face. Ouch! Nali can sure hit hard when she's angry. Nali grabbed a picture from her pockets and showed it to us. It was me and Noru kissing Nali and Amu on the cheek at the amusement park.

**Amu POV**

They stared at the picture for a few moments, and then they stood still. They then started blinking and stared up at us.

"Amu?Nali? Is that really you." They asked. Oh so they finally remember. Jackasses. I'm not sure why but I started feeling tears falling down my cheeks. Not off happiness, but of anger. It, took them so long to remember. Nali seemed to be angry too.

"You jackasses, what happened when you guys left. You seemed to have forgotten everything! Do you know how much pain you have caused us because you have left." Nali said with so much fury. Ikuto and Noru stared at each other. They both sighed.

"Well, when we went to America we met this group of kids. They seemed to be popular at the school. All of them were bullies to many people, but they mostly bullied people that wore ugly clothes. They wanted us to be in their group and we agreed. We didn't anything to anybody, until one day some kid tripped and threw his food at us. I don't don't know what happened, but we snapped and bullied that kid, no matter how many times he said he was sorry. From then on we bullied mostly everyone. Sometimes we would bully others when we were angry and upset.

After a while 0f being at that school, our minds blocked out everything about you guys. When we found out we were coming back to Japan, we had a faint feeling that we left things here, but we ignored it. Once we got here we saw Amu staring at us, but since we blocked everything out, we just thought she was just another nerd. When it was time for lunch..."

"Don't worry I know the rest. Amu explained everything." Nali cut Noru off.

"What also hurts is that you forgot our promises. You bullied others, including me, and you left us." I told them. By this time, Nali and I were pouring our eyes out.

"You said you would come back for us but it turns out you got girlfriends already. To make matters worse, they're the biggest sluts ever in the school." included Nali.

"We're sorry!" They told us. They came to us and gave us a hug but I knew we wouldn't let them off easily.

PUNCH! SLAP!

They quickly let go of us and put their hands on their faces.

"DAMMIT THAT HURT!" They yelled out. Good.

"Do you really expect us to forgive you guys? You put us through since you have left. Nali was the only one there to comfort me and take take of my wounds. At home and at school has been nothing, but pure hell!" yelled. They both seemed to be surprised. Nali went to get a wet cloth she had in her bag and wiped off the foundation from my face. Once they saw my face, they were wide-eyed. There expression soon changed from shock to anger.

"Those bastards still do that to you?" They were furious.

"They do, and Nali was the only one there to take care of me until recently Utau and Rima became my new friends." There expression then changed into one of sorrow.

"We're sorry." they repeated again.

"How do you expect us to forgive you? I can't believe it. WE LOVE YOU TOO AND YOU LEFT!" We yelled. They seemed so surprised.

"You love us." muttered Noru

"We do, and we were going to tell you that, until you guys left." Nali explained.

"We're sor..."

"Quit saying sorry. We want to hate you, but we can't. We love you too much." we told them. They were about to hug us, but we slapped their hands away.

"Leave us alone, we don't want to talk to you guys anymore!" They looked hurt, but they should think about how we felt. We got our things and wiped the tears away. I adjusted my hat to hide my face. We opened the door and we saw everyone waiting outside. I saw Utau and Kukai talking and so were Rima and Nagehiko.

"Utau, Rima it's time to go." I told them.

"Won't we get in trouble." Rima asked.

"No, the teacher left thinking we were new students." I reminded.

"Okay."

"WAIT! Can we come." Kukai and Nagehiko weren't really that bad.

"Um.. sure. Come on then." Nali informed them. They seemed to be really happy. Nali called her driver and in 5 minutes we heard beeping. We went to look out the window and saw Nali's limo.

"WOAH, YOU HAVE A LIMO." The class heard that and went to look out the window. They all had stars in their eyes. We headed towards the limo and got in.

**Nali's Mansion~~**

We went inside and went to Nali's bedroom. Kukai and Nagehiko both had the same reaction as Utau and Rima had.

"Hey what happened in the classroom?" asked Utau. We explained and they were surprised at what happened. We dropped the subject as soon as we finished explaining.

"Oh Amu, Kukai and nagehiko want to tell you something." Rima informed.

"What is it."

"We're sorry for treating you the way we did." My eyes softened.

"It's fine." I took off my hat and put it on the table near by. When I turned around, I saw Kukai and Nagehiko staring at me. What are they starin... OH SHIT I FORGOT! MY INJURIES.

"I CAN EXPLAIN."

**Normal POV**

They spent the last half hour explaining Amu's situation.

"THOSE BASTARDS! Why don't you tell the police." they asked Amu.

"If I do, they said they will have someone kill me and hurt everyone daer to me. I don't want anyone to get hurt." They both gave Amu a bear hug, but they were careful not to hurt her.

"You know what?" everyone had a confused face."You all are like my brothers and siters, even though I barely talked to you and Nagehiko. I know that all of you will take care of me and I'll take care of all of you.

"AWWWWWWWW!" They all tackled Amu into a group hug.

"O..kay...can't..b..re..athe!" they instantly let go and Amu was panting heavily. They just laughed at her.

After a few hours of hanging out, everyone went home.

**Ikuto POV **

It was about 12 AM and Noru and I couldn't sleep after what happened. I feel like an IDIOT. We have to do something to get them back.

**Ikuto/Noru POV**

I love you Amu/Nali.

**Normal POV**

As soon as they both finished thinking that, they fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Nani: I'm ending it there. I'm going swimming soon and I have to hurry.<strong>

**Ikuto: Wait! Get me out of here.**

**Nani: Okay *Unlocks the cage***

**Ikuto: FINALLY! *Hugs Nani* Thank you. Now Where is Amu.**

**Nani: She's sleeping don't bother her. Now I got to go. BYE! *Walks out***

**Ikuto: *Smirks* *Goes into Amu's bedroom and crawls into the bed* Can't wait to see her reaction. *Embraces her***

**Amu: *Cuddles into his chest and smiles***

**Ikuto: *whispers* Aww! Kawaii! Read and Review **


	7. Chapter 7

**Nani: Yo!**

**Amu: Whta's up? **

**Nani: Well today I went out to eat with my parents and there this guy that was about in his late 20s and he kept on staring at me and smiling. It was creepy**

**Ikuto: it is creepy, AND scary**

**Nani: KYA! Where did you come from?**

**Ikuto: Through the door**

**Nani: Shut up! Who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Ikuto: I wan...**

**Nani: Amu you do it**

**Amu: Okay. Nani doesn't own Shugo Chara**

**Ikuto Damn it! I wanted to do it**

**Nani: Well too bad! Now on with the story**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

**Noru POV**

I woke up and changed and went to the kitchen where I found Ikuto eating breakfast. Last night we swore that we would get Amu and Nali to forgive. We will do whatever it takes to complete that.

I ate some cereal and finished quickly. Ikuto had already finished eating and went into the living room. I put the plates int he sink and went to get Ikuto.

"Ikuto, time to go."

"Okay." He stood up and came towards me. We walked out of our mansion and closed the door. I'm so happy it is Friday today. We get to rest for 2 days.

**School~~**

**Normal POV**

Ikuto and Noru went to class and started talking. While they were talking, Saya and Lulu came up and hugged them. They planned to break up with them at the end of the day.

"Saya, Lulu can you meet us at the entrance when school ends?"

"Of course we can come Noru-koi" They heard the door open and they saw Amu, Nali, Utau, Rima, Kukai and Nagehiko come in. hey stood up at the front of the class. Utau placed her fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly to get everyone's attention.

"Listen up! If any of you ever bully Amu, we are personally going to hunt you down and regret ever messing around with Amu." As Nali explained this, there was a dark aura surrounding all of them and they all had fire in their eyes, except for Amu who was looking down. Everyone was frightened and nodded rapidly. The dark aura was quickly gone and they all sat down in. The bell rang and everyone sat down and payed attention to the lesson.

**Lunch~~**

The class ran out and Ikuto and Noru were the only ones still in the classroom. They both wrote a letter saying the same thing and put them on Amu and Nali's desk. They quickly ran out of the classroom and went to go eat. As they left, Saya and Lulu went back to the classroom.

"Lulu, why didn't you tell me I left my make-up in my bag?"

"I'm sorry Saya."

"It's fine, but don't ever do it again. Lulu just nodded. As Saya was looking through her bag trying to find her make-up, Lulu saw letters on Amu and Nali's desk. She was curious and went to read both of them. She read through it and went to Saya.

"Saya! look what I found on the nerd and Nali's desk." She handed Saya the letter and let her read them. Saya got furious and put them back on the desks.

"Lulu, meet me at the roof of the school after school." Saya grabbed her make-up nad they both left.

**25 minutes Later~~**

Amu and Nali went to their desks and found the letters.

_Dear Amu and Nali,_

_Can you please meet us at the roof of the school after school? We need to talk about yesterday. We want to show and tell you guys something. _

_With LOVE,_

_Ikuto and Noru_

They both looked at each other, uncertain if they should go or not. They sighed and sat back down thinking on what to do. Throughout the day, it was difficult to concentrate because of what to do AND because Ikuto and Noru wouldn't stop staring at them. When the bell rung to dismiss everyone, Amu and Nali didn't notice Ikuto and Noru run to the roof and what all didn't notice was Saya and Lulu following Ikuto and Noru to the roof.

**Amu POV**

"Guys, we'll call you later. We have something to do." I called out. Me and Nali decided to go to the roof and we were on our way. We opened the door and saw the most heart-breaking thing ever. We saw Ikuto, Noru, Saya and Lulu kissing.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED TO SHOW US!" I yelled. They stopped kissing and Ikuto and Noru looked shocked.

"No wait this isn't what we were talking about." They tried to reason. We ignored them and ran out from the roof, but not before hitting them where it hurts. As we ran out to the front of the entrance, we saw Utau and everyone else waiting. They looked confused when they saw us. We were both crying and we probably look horrible because of the crying.

"What happened?" Kukai asked.

"Let's go to my mansion to explain." Nali called her driver to pick us up.

**Nali's Mansion ~~**

We went to Nali's room and sat down in her bed. By this time, we have stopped crying and had dried up tear stains on our face. We grabbed some wet cloths and cleaned our faces. After wiping our faces, we explained what happened and they got furious.

"THOSE BASTARDS." they cried out.

"Calm down guys. We'll just ignore them and forget what happened." Nali explained. They calmed down a bit. We just talked and then we decided to go outside for fresh air.

It was 8 and everyone went home. I didn't feel like going home and Nali called my parents to tell them I was going to stay. I could tell they were in a bad mood by the sound of their voices. We went swimming in her pool and then we went to eat some popcorn.

When it was time to go to sleep, I couldn't because when I closed my eyes the events of what happened on the roof played in my head. It was difficult to sleep, but I was finally able to.

**Morning~~**

Nali woke me up and we got dressed. I looked in the mirror and noticed the scratches on my face and the hand marks on my neck were almost all gone. it was Saturday, so we didn't have to go to school. Thank goodness. We don't have to see Ikuto and Noru until Monday. We ate breakfast and were trying to figure out on what to do. After 5 minutes we decided to call everyone and got to the amusement park.

"Want to borrow some of my clothes to go to the amusement park?"

"Sure." I went into her bedroom and saw her picking out my clothes. I wonder what the others will say?

**Amusement Park**

**Utau POV**

We were waiting for them to come and then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Nali and... WOAH IS THAT AMU?

"Amu, IS THAT YOU?" She nodded and saw a faint blush on her cheeks. Everyone turned to me after I yelled out. Kukai and Nagehiko were gawking and Rima was wide-eyed.

"You look sexy." Rima told her. Her blush darkened. Her outfit was amazing**(I suck at describing clothing, so go to my profile)**

"Hey where are the injuries you had." I asked

"I put some foundation on and here she is."

"You should start wearing these type of clothes." We all told her.

"But, my parents are going to get furious."

"Keep some of your baggy clothes in your bag and when you go home put them over your clothes."

"I don't have any outfits"

"You could use mine. We're the same size." Nali said. Amu just nodded and then we all started getting on all the rides.

It was 8 and we all went home, except for Amu who is sleeping over at Nali's house for the weekend.

**Monday~~**

**Normal POV**

Every one was in class, except for Amu and Nali. They were late to class because Nali was choosing her clothes**(On profile)** and putting on some foundation to cover the injuries she still had. They entered the room and everyone gasped at Amu, but since they didn't know how she looked liked under her baggy clothes, they thought she was a new student and so did the teacher, except for Ikuto and Noru and Utau and everyone else.

One boy rose his hand,"Who is the new girl?" Nali turned to the class.

"Teacher sorry my language. Dumbasses this is my best friend Hinamori Amu." Once again everyone gasped. They both went to their seat and sat down. Everyone all stared at Amu and couldn't concentrate.

"Since any of you can concentrate, we won't be doing any work." The teacher walked out and no one noticed except for a few. After the teacher left, Ikuto and Noru went up to the front.

"LISTEN UP!" Ikuto yelled. Their trance broke and now everyone was staring at Ikuto and Noru.

"We have an announcement. i am no longer going out with Saya and Noru is also not going out with Lulu anymore." Gasps filled the room, including Amu and Nali. All eyes were now on Saya and Lulu who were red because of anger and embrassment. They were dumped by the hottest boys in the school. They stood up and ran out the classroom. Ikuto and Noru went back to their seats and started talking about Amu and how she looks.

When Ikuto passed by Amu, he whispered,"You look beautiful." Amu turned to face him and saw him wink at her with a smile on his face. She turned around quickly and tried to hide her blush, but her face had a tiny bit of pink on her cheeks.

That's how everyone spent the day: Talking, laughing and complimenting on how Amu looked like. Before school ended,Nali had something to say.

"So now your being nice and complimenting Amu because of how she looks like. You people shouldn't just judge people on how they look, but on their personality." Everyone stayed quiet

"You are all PATHETIC" When Nali and Amu left with Utau, Rima and the boys, the class felt guilty because they know what Nali said was true, they just did that stuff to Amu because they were following everyone else.

**With Ikuto~~**

Ikuto was in his room. he also felt guilty about what Nali said. Even if they didn't remember, they should have judged on personality, not looks. He was thinking on how to apologize to Amu about the bullying and apologize to both Amu and Nali for what happened on the roof. He then started remebering what happened on the roof.

**_***Flashback***_**

Ikuto and Yoru were waiting for Amu and Nali to come, when they heard the door open. They thought it was them, but instead saw Saya and Lulu.

"What are you guys doing here." Noru asked.

"We found the letters." 'SHIT' was the only thing running through their head. Without warning Saya and Lulu jumped on them and kissed them. They closed their eyes and were trying to pry them off. While prying them off, they didn't hear the door open again and didn't see Amu and Nali looking at them until Amu yelled at them.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED TO SHOW US!"There eyes opened and they were finally able to get them off.

"No wait this isn't what we were talking about." They tried to explain, but they didn't hear them. They were about to run out, but they turned around and kicked them where it hurts. They felt a huge amount of pain and fell on the ground holding where it hurt. Lulu and Saya ran to them

"Ikuto-koi are you okay?"

"Noru-koi are you okay?" They both glared at them and they backed off.

"WE"RE THROUGH!"

"WHAT! But we didn..."

"GET OUT!" Ikuto yelled. hey both ran out."

**_***Flashback End***_**

Ikuto sighed and went to a deep slumber.

**Saya's Mansion**

"Lulu we will not let those sluts**(Look whose talking) **Take Ikuto and Noru away from us."

"Of course we won't Saya. We will get vengeance!"

"OHOHOHOHO.."

"BHAWHAHAHA.."

* * *

><p><strong>Nani: This is the longest chapter so far<strong>

**Ikuto: Sure is**

**Amu:Hm**

**Nani: Hey Ikuto can I talk to you?**

**Ikuto: Sure**

**Nani: Amu, can you go get me some chicken, I'm starving over hear. Oh and get some chicken for you and Ikuto too.**

**Amu: Sure *Walks out***

**Nani: *Grabs Ikuto's Ears***

**Ikuto OUCH! **

**Nani: Sorry *Kisses ear***

**Ikuto: Eww! don't kiss my ear.**

**Nani: Whatever. *whispers* If you make amu blush, I'll let you do the disclaimer for the next 2 chapters. Okay?**

**Ikuto: *Smirks* Okay**

**Amu: Here you go *Gives food to Nani and Ikuto***

**Ikuto: *Bends down and bites and licks Amu's Ear***

**Amu: *Blushing* P-PE-PERVERT**

**Ikuto: *Chuckles* Read and Review**

**Nani: YOU CHUCKLED! *faints***

**Ikuto: Are you okay?**

**Nani:...**

**Ikuto: *Sighs* I guess i'll have to do this*Licks Nani's ear***

**Nani: *Jumps up* P-PE-PERVERT**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nani & Amu: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Ikuto: WHAT IS IT?**

**Amu: S-Sp-SP-SPIDER!**

**Ikuto: Babies *Kills the spider***

**Nani: Shut up! Oh and by the way, readers if you want to see Amu's outfits, go to my profile. I put them yesterday, but then I saw that the links weren't there, but now they are.**

**Ikuto: Nani doesn't own Shugo Chara**

**Amu: HEY I wanted to do that *Pouts***

**Ikuto: Sorry, but I did it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

**Amu POV**

I woke up and was happy that Hiro and Manina weren't home yesterday and it seems that they still haven't return. I CAN EAT BREAKFAST YEAH! I quickly changed into some clothes Nali gave me **(On profile)**. Today Nali and I were going to school early. I put my baggy clothes on, just incase they are home and walked out. I went downstairs and ate french toast and pancakes. After finishing, I washed them and went outside where I found Nali inside her limo waiting for me. I ran into the limo and took off my baggy clothes.

Nali took out foundation from her school bag and put a bit on. The injuries were almost gone. They're probably going to be gone by tomorrow. once we reached the school, we got out and got in the school. The staff didn't mind kids coming early. We got to our classroom and put our things on our desks. We then went to the music room.

We didn't have any electives this year, so we didn't have music, gym, or computers. We have English instead.

We opened the door and we went to get instruments. We both know how to play very instrument. Before we met Ikuto and Noru, Nali's parents hired many tutors. We were quick learners and learned every instrument except for 2: the violin and the guitar. After we were saved by Ikuto and Noru we all became friends and Nali invited all of us to her mansion. We informed them about us learning every instrument except for violin and guitar.

**_***Flashback***_**

"Don't worry, Ikuto and I know how to play those instruments."

"Really?" we asked and they nodded. We smiled and grab 4 guitars and violins. They both first taught us the guitar. After 5 hours we learned how to play the guitar. It was 6PM and decided they teach us how to play the violin tomorrow.

"Do you guys want to go watch some movies?" Nali asked.

"Sure." We spent the rest of the time watching movies. It was time to go and left. Hiro and Manina weren't home, so I went to sleep.

I woke up at 5AM and ran to Nali's house, before I got caught by Hiro and Manina. I sneaked in to Nali's room and slept for awhile. I woke up 2 hours later and Nali was already awake. I smiled and we went to eat.

Ikuto and Noru came at 10 and we went to Nali's music room. It was a bit difficult learning the violin, but we managed.

"Let's go to the karaoke place for kids." Ikuto offered.

"Um sure. Why not" We went to the karaoke place and heard kids sing. The majority of them sucked really badly. Me and Nali decided to give it a try. We went up on the stage and saw Ikuto and Noru cheering us on. As we were choosing what song to sing we heard rude comments about me.

"YUCK! Look at her she's ugly. Why does the pretty girl and the 2 hot twin boys hang out with her?" Questioned a girl. I ignored it as best I could.

**Pre-Parade - Rie Kugimiya (On Profile)**

_pure! pureparaato!  
>tsuyoku nanka nai kedo<br>pure! pure pareedo!  
>itsuka kimi o tsukamaeru!<em>

.purepa .purepa .purepa warete baribari  
>.purepa .purepa .purepa<p>

yudan shi tara sono yubi chiku chiku atakku kakugo shi te  
>chiisai kedo hasamu no mijinko mitai na anata<p>

hoshii no wa purasuchikku na haato ( purasu purasu dakedomainasu )  
>demo sore ja tsumaranai soko ni kidui ta mono gachi<p>

koi ha amaku te nigai mono  
>tanjun meikai fukuzatsu kaiki na shiromono<br>dou demo ii koto bakkari ki ni shi tari suru no  
>donna kanji ? son na kanji<br>onkou tokujitsu ekisentorikku na anata  
>tsuyogaru soburi o zenshin matotte tachiuchi<br>sunao na dake da to shigeki ga tsuyoku te kurakura  
>kizutsui chau no kizutsuke chau no junjou pureparaato<p>

.purepa .purepa .purepa warete baribari  
>.purepa .purepa .purepa<p>

migake ba mada kagayaku genkai nante arie nai  
>chiisaku te mo dare ni mo make nai nani ka ga aru no<p>

watashi kara chikaduku made tae te yo ( taete taete konkiga daiji )  
>anata kara sore ijou chikadukare tara ware chau<p>

hito ha yasashiku shigeki teki  
>kibun soukai nangyoukugyou no shiromono<br>naki tai toki ni mo nikoniko warattari suru no  
>donna kanji ? son na kanji<br>saiki kanpatsu akuchibu zenkai na anata  
>tsuyoki na taido de kishuu o shikake te kataki uchi<br>chokushin dake da to fuan ni kara re te sowasowa  
>atama no naka wa itsumo ichi nin no junjou pure pareedo<p>

koi ha amaku te nigai mono  
>tanjun meikai fukuzatsu kaiki na shiromono<br>dou demo ii koto bakkari ki ni shi tari suru no  
>donna kanji ? son na kanji<br>onkou tokujitsu ekisentorikku na anata  
>tsuyogaru soburi o zenshin matotte tachiuchi<br>sunao na dake da to shigeki ga tsuyoku te kurakura  
>kizutsui chau no kizutsuke chau no junjou pureparaato<br>atama no naka ha itsumo ichi nin no junjou pure pareedo

When the song ended, Ikuto and Noru were cheering and everyone else was silent.

"Oh and the jerks that were talking about Amu, you guys are the ugly ones. UGLY FAGS! She is my best friend and she is beautiful. Everyone still stayed silent.

While we were still on stage we said, "Ikuto and Noru, it's your turn." ikuto and Noru came up on stage and every girl was cheering, until they kissed us on the cheeks. Girls were glaring and Nali glared back with a dark aura and the girls stopped and sunk into their seat. We sat down and waited for them to sing.

**Here I Stand****- Madina Lake (All the songs are on my profile)**

_My hands shake cause today,_  
><em>i know you're gonna break my heart and,<em>  
><em>my life without you in it<em>  
><em>is a life thats not worth living.<em>  
><em>i'll be strong but i wish i was someone else,<em>  
><em>anyone but me tonight<em>

_here i stand, all alone,tonight_  
><em>and i wish i was strong enough to breathe <em>  
><em>without you, in my life, <em>  
><em>i wish i was anyone but me.<em>

_so I'll start to pretend I'm ok_  
><em>but you should know by now that<em>  
><em>my life is smoke and mirrors,<em>  
><em>the one thing is crystal clear<em>  
><em>that i'm the one wishing i was someone else,<em>  
><em>Anyone but me tonight<em>

_here i stand (here i stand)_  
><em>all alone, (here i stand)<em>  
><em>tonight (here i stand)<em>  
><em>and i wish i was strong enough to breathe (here i stand)<em>  
><em>without you, (here i stand)<em>  
><em>in my life, (here i stand)<em>  
><em>i wish i was anyone but me.<em>

_(Where do we go?) (Where do we go?)_

_inside i start to fall apart. (Where do we go?)_  
><em>and i'll pretend I'm holding on (Where do we go?)<em>  
><em>so i guess i'll bleed in silence.(In silence)<em>  
><em>i guess i'll bleed in silence.<em>

_here i stand (here i stand)_  
><em>all alone, (here i stand)<em>  
><em>tonight (here i stand)<em>  
><em>and i wish i was strong enough to breathe (here i stand)<em>  
><em>without you, (here i stand)<em>  
><em>in my life, (here i stand)<em>  
><em>i wish i was anyone but me.<em>

_here i stand (here i stand)_  
><em>all alone, (here i stand)<em>  
><em>tonight (here i stand)<em>  
><em>and i wish i was strong enough to breathe (here i stand)<em>  
><em>without you, (here i stand)<em>  
><em>in my life, (here i stand)<em>  
><em>i wish i was anyone but me.<em>

WOW! They were amazing.

*****_Flashback End***_**

All 4 of us have talent in instruments and singing. I grabbed the guitar and Nali played the piano. We just started playing random notes.

**Normal POV**

While they were playing, they didn't see Ikuto and Noru staring at them through a small crack through the door. Amu and Nali spent 15 minutes playing and were getting ready to go to class. Ikuto and Noru panicked and quickly ran back to the classroom and acted like nothing ever happened. Ikuto and Noru took this chance to explain what happened on the roof.

"Can we talk with you guys about what happened on the roof.?" Noru asked. Amu and Nali faced them with an angry expression.

"Make it fast." Nali replied.

Well,"Ikuto started," We were on the roof waiting for you guys, when we heard the door open and we thought it was you guys, but it turned out to be Saya and Lulu. Noru asked what they were doing here and they said they found the letters we left for you to read. Without warning they jumped towards us and started kissing us. We tried to get them off, but that was when you saw us.

We tried to explain, but you were leaving and before you did you kicked us and Damn it did it hurt," Amu and Nali giggled a bit at that," When you ledt we fell and Saya and lulu asked if we were okay, but instead we yelled that we were through and told them to leave." They felt guilty for not listening to them and kicking them too.

"We're sorry for not listening to you and kicking you." They apologized. They were both then pulled into an embrace. They both had a noticeable blush on their face.

"You know we never showed we what we wanted. Look up." They both looked up up with a confused face, but soon their face turned from confused to shock.

**Amu/Nalika POV**

HOLY SHIT! He's kissing me AND I'M KISSING BACK!

**Ikuto/ Noru POV**

HOLY SHIT! I'm kissing her AND SHE'S KISSING BACK!

* * *

><p><strong>Nani: Yes this chapter is finished<strong>

**Ikuto: Finally I get to kiss Amu**

**Amu: Sh-shut up you pervert *Blush***

**Ikuto: Aww Amu-koi your blushing**

**Amu: *Blush darkens* DON'T CALL ME AMU-KOI!**

**Nani: BYE! Ikuto and Amu. I'm going to get some cake! *Winks***

**Ikuto: *Smirks* Looks like we're alone Amu-koi**

**Amu: NOOO! Nani come sav... *Ikuto kisses Amu***

**Ikuto: *Stops kissing* Read and Review *Continues Kissing***


	9. Chapter 9

**Nani: *Comes back from getting the cake* *Stops* HOW ARE YOU GUYS STILL KISSING!**

**Amu: *Stops, blushes and runs to Nani* N-Nani why did you leave me with this pervert**

**Ikuto: Aww, Nani why did you come back**

**Nani: Your saying ot as if it were a bad thing**

**Ikuto: Because it is**

**Nani: *growl* IKUTO! *Puts leash around his neck***

**Amu: Hahaha you look like a kitty cat hahaha**

**Ikuto: I can be _your_ kitty cat**

**Amu: NANI!**

**Nani: *pulls leash* BAD KITTY *Sprays him with water***

**Ikuto: NYA! That hurt and I hate water *hiss***

**Nani & Amu: HE SAID NYA AND HISSED! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA**

**Ikuto: *mutters* Nani doesn't own Shugo Chara**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

**Amu POV**

I can't believe Ikuto's kissing me, but it feels right. After 5 minutes we let go and was back in a hug. I turned to see Nali with a tomato red face. I probably look like a strawberry. I then saw Noru winking to Ikuto. Noru then took Nali and they both left the room. WHAT THE HELL! I'm alone with Ikuto. I Hid my face in his chest. I do not want to see his face after the kissing. I'm so embrassed.

"Amu, look up." I didn't do anything. I stayed still.

"Amu, look at me." Once, again I stayed still and silent.

"Amu, look at me damn it." He said softly in my ear. I still stayed still **(A/N I wouldn't blame her. I would be embrassed to like seriously being kissed ny Ikuto KYA!) **He pushed me bit and then he put his hand on my chin and lifted my head.

"I love you so much, Amu. Do you want to be my girlfriend." WOAAH WHAT! I started feeling tears well up anf fall down my cheeks. I'm so happy. He loves me and I love him too.

"Of course I will." He leaned down and kissed me again. It lasted only for a moment and then he wiped away my tears. The door opened and Nali and Noru walked in. Nali seemed so happy.

"So you guys together?" Noru asked.

"Yep. How about you guys?"

"Yep!" Nali ran to me and tackled me in a hug, and I slipped, so we both fell on the floor. I yelped as I hit the floor. Nali quickly got off and Noru and Ikuto went to see if I was okay. I stood up and told them I was okay. We talked for a long time. I looked at the clock and noticed it was 9:30.

"Hey guys, shouldn't there be people here already?" They all looked at the clock and were surprised no one was there.

"You're right. why are...OH SHIT TODAY WE DON'T HAVE SCHOOL! The teachers gave us the day off because they all voted for a day off today." Ikuto explained.

"Let's leave then." Nali said. We nodded and went to the front of the school.

"Where do you want to go?" Noru asked.

"Let's go to my mansion to watch movies and go swimming."

"Sure Nali." Nali called her driver and we left to her mansion.

**Nali's Room~~**

"Wow haven't been in your room in forever." Ikuto and Noru told her.

"Do you want to go swimming first?" asked Nali.

"Sure"

"Get out guys we're going to change." They didn't want to go, but we dragged them out so they can change into trunks that Nali had. We changed quickly into our bikinis **(on profile)**. We called the boys back into Nali's room. Nali pressed a button and the floor moved to show the pool. We all jumped in at the same time. The bit of foundation on my face washed off. Ikuto was right next to me and saw my face and neck. He seemed to have gotten angry. CRAP! I forgot people have to be close to see the injuries.

"Who did this to you?" Ikuto told me. I looked at Nali and she started explaining.

When she finished explaining, both of them wanted to go murder them, but Ikuto wanted to murder them, revive them and then murder them again. They started to get up. I can't let them go. Nali and I jumped on their backs causing them to fall backwards and we fell under the water. We all quickly came back to the surface.

"Don't do anything. I don't want you guys to do anything stupid and then you're going to have to face the consequences." I explained. They both calmed down soon after.

"Let's go watch some movies, I don't really feel like swimming anymore." We agreed with Nali. We kicked the boys out and changed. When we finished, the boys were already done. We went to Nali's theater and grabbed snacks.

"Let's watch horror movies." Ikuto suggested. NOO! I have always been scared of horror movies. They should know that. Noru and Nali nodded and went to the front. Ikuto put his arm around my shoulders and whispered,"Don't worry I'm here with you." I nodded and we also went to the front. We sat a few seats away from Nali and Noru.

OMG! That was scary, but at least Ikuto was their to hold me. I looked at the clock and saw it was 9 PM.

"I think it's time for me to go home. We have school tomorrow." I told them. They seemed sad that we have school tomorrow, but they need to deal with it. It's May. We only have like 4 weeks before summer vacation.

"Amu, I'll take you home."

"Don't worry Ikuto. I'll go by myself." Ikuto sighed and finally let me go.

**Ikuto POV**

As if I'll let her go home by herself. I'll just follow her home without her noticing. As she was about to walk out of the door, she took out her old baggy clothes and put them over the clothes she had on.

"Why did you do that?" I asked her.

"Well, if Hiro and Manina see me in the clothes Nali gave me, they would punish me because they want to to only wear the clothes they give me. I know it's stupid, but I don't want to get hit." I gave her a hug and kissed her on her forehead. She opened the door and left. I then got outside and followed her. I have to be careful. I don't want her to see me.

I saw her house and stopped. I hid behind a nearby tree and saw her go inside. My job of her coming home safe is complete. I turned around and started walking back home.

**Amu POV**

I walked back in the house to be welcomed with a punch on my face. I lost my balance and fell on the ground. I looked up to see Hiro and Manina staring down at me with pissed off faces. NOT GOOD! I smelled alcohol coming from them. Crap! They're drunk. I was about to stand up and run away, but they started kicking and yelling at me.

I saw Manina go into the kitchen, and when she came out, she had A KNIFE! Someone please help. Hiro picked me up from the floor and pinned me to the wall. Manina came and stabbed me in the stomach. I felt pain all over my body. Hiro let me go and I fell to the ground. I lifted my head and they both left and went to their room. They left me on the ground and I was bleeding a lot. I stood up and ran out. I was in pain, but I needed help, so I dealt with it as much as possible.

I looked all over and then I saw someone with blue hair walking away. Ikuto! I ran and ran with my hand covering my stab wound.

**Ikuto POV**

I heard someone panting and breathing heavily behind me. I whipped around and I saw someone running to. I saw pink hair and saw that it was Amu. I looked at her and saw cuts and bruises all over, with blood all over the cuts. I saw her holding her stomach and saw blood seeping out. She stopped in front of me.

"Ikuto." she whispered before she fainted. I caught her before she hit the ground. I removed her hand and saw a stab stab wound. I have to take her to the hospital. She's losing way too much blood. I ran to the hospital. I need to save Amu.

* * *

><p><strong>Nani: Well I end that there.<strong>

**Ikuto: *Clawing at the leash* **

**Nani & Amu: Kawaii**

**Ikuto: SHUT UP YOU ARE THE WORST!**

**Nani: *Teary-eyed* *sniff* *sniff***

**Amu: *Bonks Ikuto on the head* Look what you did**

**Nani: *Yanks Leash* MEANIE! *crying* WAHHH!**

**Ikuto: Ack, stop pulling. **

**Nani:*crying***

**Ikuto: OK I'm sorry.**

**Nani: *Hugs Ikuto* AWWW!**

**Amu: Read and Review please**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nani: Amu, do you think I should take the leash off of Ikuto?**

**Amu: I guess**

**Ikuto: YAY! *Hugs Amu* Thank you**

**Amu: Let go of me**

**Ikuto: NO! Nani take off my leash please.**

**Nani: Ok *Takes leash off***

**Ikuto: Nani doesn't own Shugo Chara**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

**Ikuto POV**

I ran into the hospital with Amu in my arms. There was a doctor there and when she saw Amu, she ran to us. She told some nurses to grab a stretcher. Once the stretcher came, I layed Amu down onto the stretcher. They pushed her away and I sat down. I took out my cellphone and called everyone over. I told Kukai and Nagehiko to go to my house to get me some clothes to wear. When I called Nali she freaked out and told me that she would tell my brother.

In 10 minutes, everyone was here. Kukai passed me my clothes and I went to the bathroom to change. I threw away my bloody clothes. I went to the waiting room and I was surrounded by everyone. They kept on asking questions.

"SHUT UP!" They quieted down and sat down.

"How am I supposed to tell you what happened if Amu didn't tell me anything."

"What happened to Amu?" Utau asked.

"I really don't know. I followed her home to see that she went home safely and then I started walking home. I was about 4 to 5 blocks away when I heard someone panting and breathing heavily. I turned around and saw someone that I recognized as Amu. She was all bruised up and had scratches everywhere. She whispered my name before she passed out. I noticed she had her hand on her stmache and blood was coming out. I removed her hand and... saw that she was...stabbed.

They gasped in horror and Utau and Rima started crying. Kukai and Nagehiko were trying to calm them down. The doctor came out after half an hour. We all ran to her, but I was the first one to reach her.

"Ohayo, I'm Dr. Nando. May I know who this young woman is?"

Her name is Hinamori Amu. She's my girlfriend and these are her friends."

"Well, Hinamori-san had a stab wound that needed stitches. She passed out because of so much blood loss, but we had blood that was her type and now she is a bit better. The other injuries will take a bit to heal. Do any of you know what happened to her?"

"No. I was walking and I heard someone behind me and that was when I found her like that."

"Okay then. Now since it's late you all can see her for a few have school tomorrow."

"Arigato" We told her and we left to her room. Now that the blood was gone, she didn't look that bad as she did. Kukai closed the door and she opened her eyes. She had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Amu-chan?" Nagehiko asked. Tears already were streaming down her face.

"Amu, what's wrong." Utau, Rima, and Kukai started sobbing loudly and tears were falling down her cheeks like waterfalls. I went to her and hugged her doftly. I didn't want to hurt her. I started whispering in her ear that everything was alright. Her sobbing stopped, but tears were still coming down my face.

"When I came home, I think that Hiro was the one who punched me. I lost my balance and fell down. I smelled alcohol coming from them meaning they were drunk. I was about to stand up run away, but then they both started kicking me and yelling at me. I saw Manina go into the kitchen and get a knife. Hiro picked me up and pinned me against the wall. Manina then came and stabbed me. Hiro dropped me on the floor and they went back to their room.

I ran outside despite the pain and I saw Ikuto walking away. I ran all the way to him and after that I don't remember anything." Oh how much I want to choke them and slice their throats. I saw everyone was pissed off.

"I don't care anymore Amu. I AM CALLING THE POLICE." Declared Nali.

"No Nali, please don't."

"Nali is right!" Everyone else declared." Amu looked at me to see what side I was going to take.

"I'm sorry, but I agree with Nali." She looked devastated, but it is for her own good. Nali called the police and a man and a woman came. They told us to go outside for a moment, and we did. I gave Amu a kiss on the forehead and left.

**Normal POV**

In the room the police asked Amu questions.

"Since when has the abuse started?"

"When i was 4."

"Do they feed you properly?"

"No, sometimes they don't feed me for 3 days, but thankfully my friend Nali gives me food."

"Why did you not tell us sooner?"

"They threatened to get someone or they were going to kill me and hurt the people dear to me."

"Okay, now what happened today?"

"I came home and I was punched, kicked and yelled at. My so called mom grabbed a knife from the kitchen and stabbed me on the stomach."

"Can you show us the injuries and can we take pictures to show the judge?"

"Go ahead." Amu took off her hospital gown and the policewoman took the picture while the policeman looked away.

"Where do you guys live at?" Amu gave them the address. She put on her hospital gown and everyone came in.

"Do any of you guys know who will adapt Miss Hinamori Amu? If she is not adopted by the end of next week we will have to take her to an orphanage."

"WAIT! My parents would love to adapt Amu. She has always been like a little sister to me." Nali gave her a small hug.

"Okay, then we will get some adaption papers and your parents can sign it." They left.

"They went to go arrest Hiro and Manina. The punishment for them will be next week." Amu told them. Everyone gave her a hug and she screamed 'OUCH' everyone let go immediately.

The doctor came in and told everyone it was time to go, but on person can stay.

"Let Ikuto stay here." Noru suggested. They all nodded.

"Don't worry we'll tell the school what happened. And we'll get your work tomorrow for you guys to do." Everyone left and now it was Ikuto and Amu. it was about 12 AM and Ikuto was sitting on the chair next to the bed.

"Hey Ikuto?"

"Yeah?"

"Lie down next to me. I don't want to you to sleep in a chair or a couch." Ikuto looked at her and sighed. He climbed in and carefully wrapped his arms around her petite waist. He accidentally put his arm around her stomach and Amu grunted in pain. Ikuto suddenly took her hospital gown and saw that their were bandages wrapped around her stomach.

Amu was in her white bra and underwear that had pink and black dots, but Ikuto was staring at all her injuries. Amu used her hands to cover herself, but Ikuto quickly got on top of her. He roughly grabbed her wrists and put them over her head. Ikuto was furious at her parents and thinking why they would do that to their daughter.

Amu was terrified. Ikuto was scaring her.

"Why didn't you tell the police sooner?" He yelled. Amu stared at him not answering. Ikuto was getting frustrated because she wouldn't answer.

He sarted squeezing her wrists tightly and yelled, "ANSWER ME, DAMN IT!"

"Because of the threat of them hurting you guys." She tried to yell back, but it came out in a whisper. He squeezed her wrists even tighter hurting Amu.

"We could have protected ourselves and you!" He told her still yelling. There was no one in the hallway and the patients were asleep and the room door was closed, so no one heard them.

Amu was beyond terrified and tears were starting to form in her eyes. She then started shaking and the tears were pouring out of her eyes. Ikuto snapped out of his rage and saw Amu shaking and Crying. His eyes-widened and he got off of her. She kept on crying and Ikuto hugged her trying not to hurt her. As she kept on crying, Ikuto kept on whispering in her ear,"I'm sorry"

As he kept on apologizing, they soon fell asleep with Ikuto feeling horrible about what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Ikuto: You made me hurt Amu<strong>

**Nani: Yeah, but it was because you were blind with fury**

**Amu: Read and Review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nani: Chapter 11**

**Ikuto: Yup chapter 11**

**Amu: Yeah chapter 11**

**Nani: Who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**AmuxIkuto: Nani doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**AmuxIkuto: Damn it we both did it. Stop saying what I'm saying. Stop it.**

**Nani: SHUT UP! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

**Normal POV**

The sun's rays hit Ikuto in the eyes waking him up. He looked at the clock and it read 10:05 AM. He turns to Amu, and saw dries up tears on her cheeks. He noticed she was still in her underwear and bra. He grabbed her wrists gently and saw that they were purple. He put her wrists down and covered his face with his hands. 'Damn it! I hurt her and I left bruises. Why could't I control my anger?' He thought. As he was thinking, Amu was stirring and opening her eyes.

She saw Ikuto's face buried in his hands.

"Ikuto?" He stayed. He didn't want to see him with such a sad and guilty expression. Amu kept calling out his name, but he never did anything.

**Ikuto POV**

I am NOT going to face her. Stay calm Ikuto. I heard sobbing noises and it got my attention. I took my hands off my face, to see Amu crying. I don't want to see her cry. I went to her and embraced. Her She stopped sobbing, but I saw silent tears roll down her cheeks. I need to apologize to her for doing something that horrible to her.

"I'm sorry,"I whispered in her ear,"I'm sorry for hurting you. I was angry." I don't deserve being with her. I hurt her. he saw Amu was smiling with tears still streaming down her face. I suddenly felt her lips collide with mine. Before I could kiss back, she stopped and put her hospital gown back on. I once again grabbed her wrists and planted a kiss on both of them. Amu just stayed smiling and the tears were now dried.

I gave her a hug and she tensed up. Probably because I took her by surprise.

**Amu POV**

Ikuto hugged me and took me by surprise, but then I hugged him back. He had his face hidden on the crook of my neck. I started feeling water on my neck. I pulled Ikuto away and saw that he was crying.

"I don't deserve you. I hurt you and I don't want to hurt you again." More tears were coming down his face. He took my wrists and showed them to me. I felt sad because he feels hurt for doing that to me, but I know it was because he was blind with fury. I know he did not do it on purpose.

I hugged him and whispered in his ear," It's fine Ikuto. You didn't do this on purpose. You were blind with fury and you weren't able to control yourself. I forgive you. These injuries will heal soon." I comforted him and soon he stopped crying. He faced me and gave me a kiss. He pulled away, but he was a few inches away from my face.

"Thank you." he whispered and kissed me again. I pulled away and went to the bathroom. I grabbed a wipey and came back into the room. I went to Ikuto and gently wiped away the tears away. When I finished he smiled at me and gave me a peck on the lips. His eyes went back to normal, so it looks like he never was crying.

A nurse came in and gave me my breakfast tray.

"I'm going to the cafeteria to eat. I'll be right back and you better eat all of your breakfast."

"Okay, I will." Ikuto left and the nurse left.

**Normal POV**

As soon as Amu finished eating, she went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Before she finished eating a nurse came in saying Nali brought some undergarments, since I can't really change out of the hospital gown.

After she finished taking a shower she went to brush her teeth. After she finished she opened the door and crashed into someone. She looked up to see Ikuto. Ikuto picked her up bride style.

"P-Put me d-d-down you PERVERT!" Amu yelled with a large blush on her cheeks. Ikuto ignored her and put her on the bed.

He sat down on the chair next to the bed and turned on the TV. They watched TV until the doctor came in at 2:35PM.

"Mr. Tsukiyomi, can you please stand outside for a moment? I need to put new bandages on her. Ikuto nodded and headed outside. As he was waiting, Nali, Utau, Rima, Noru, Kukai, and Nagehiko came.

"The doctor is changing Amu's bandages and she told me to wait outside." They nodded and waited with Ikuto outside in the hall. A few minutes later, the doctor came out, smiled and waled away. Everyone went back into the room. All the girls ran and jumped onto the bed.

"I think it's a good idea to let them talk." Noru suggested. The boys nodded and went outside to get fresh air. Once they were outside, Kukai remembered something.

"Yo Nagi, give Ikuto his and Amu's work for this rest of the week." Nagehiko gave Ikuto their work and then thought why Kukai called him Nagi.

"Why did you just call Nagehiko Nagi?" I asked.

"Well, when you called us to come to the hospital, Nagi asked Rima out and she agreed and she made 'Nagi' his nickname."

**Ikuto POV**

"Oh and yesterday Utau and Kukai bacame a couple too." I nodded and now all of us have girlfriends.

"Noru, did you tell them you go out with Nali and I go out with Amu?" Noru shook his head no and Kukai seemed surprised.

"WOAH! You go out with Nali adn you go out with Amu?" Kukai exclaimed. We both nodded and Nagi slapped him on the head.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?"

"For being an IDIOT! Hello, have you not seen Noru and Nali holding hands and the looks they have been sending each other." Kukai shook his head no and that earned him another slap from Nagi.

"STOP DOING THAT!"

"But what we didn't know was that you and Amu go out. When did you guys start going out.?"

"Well on Tuesday, Me and Noru and Amu and Nali came to school forgetting we had the day off. Noru and I had to explain the incident that happened on the roof and then we said we wanted to show them something. We kissed them and to our surprise they kissed back. Noru took Nali somewhere else, while Amu and I stayed in the classroom.

I told her how much I loved her and asked her out and she agreed. That was when Noru came in saying he asked Nali out and she agreed too." I explained. They nodded and we started chatting again.

**Normal POV**

As they were chatting away, they didn't notice a blonde with blue eyes walk past them and enter the hospital asking for Hinamori Amu's room.

**~Amu's Hospital Room~**

"No way! So you guys are going out with Kukai and Nagehiko?" Rima and Utau nodded

"And you guys are going out with Ikuto and Noru?" Amu and Nali nodded. They started talking when they heard the door open. They thought it was their boyfriends, so they turned around to greet them, but stopped once they saw who it was.

What do you want?" Nali coldly asked. The blonde didn't respond and kept on staring.

"Once again, what do you want Lulu?" Lulu looked at them and sighed.

"I came here to apologize for what I have caused and I want to know if you all can forgive me?" Utau and Rima didn't believe her, but Nali and Amu did. They saw sincerity in her eyes. Nali,Utau, Rima and Amu huddled up and talked to eachother.

"I don't think we should believe her."

"Yeah, I agree with Rima."

"Well I agree and Amu does too. Look in her eyes. You can see sincerity in them. Utau and Rima looked at her and finally agreed with Amu and Nali. They broke the circle and faced Lulu.

"We have agreed to forgive you." Amu announced. She smiled happily and ran to give them a hug. They laughed at how happy she was being. Lulu broke the hug and she started blushing.

"Um.. I-I was w-wondering if we could be f-friends?" Lulu asked them. Amu smiled.

"Of course you can." Amu replied. Lulu squealed and gave them a hug again. as she was hugging them, the boys came back to the room. The boys froze when they saw Lulu. Noru got furious at the sight of her. Lulu broke the hug and turned to the boys

"What are _you _doing here?" Noru asked her with venom dripping off of every word. Lulu was terrified and stuttered trying to explain, but couldn't because of Noru glaring daggers at her. Without letting Lulu explain, all the boys grabbed her and started dragging her out. The girls were trying to get their boyfriends to let her go, but they didn't listen.

The girls got furious at their boyfriends.

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

* * *

><p><strong>Ikuto: What! You ended it with something good!<strong>

**Nani: I know**

**Amu: Leave her alone Ikuto**

**Ikuto: NO!**

**Amu: *Slaps Ikuto* SHUT THE HELL UP!**

**Nani: Read and Review! And I'll write the next chapter when I get at least 2 reviews**


	12. Chapter 12

**Nani: Amu, where's Ikuto?**

**Amu: He's is in his emo corner**

**Nani: Why?**

**Amu: Because I slapped him and he got sad and went to his emo corner**

**Nani: *Runs to Ikuto* Ikuto get out of the corner**

**Ikuto: No! Amu slapped me! **

**Amu: Whatever. Nani doesn't own Shugo Chara**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

**Ikuto/Noru/Kukai/Nagehiko POV**

DAMN! They sure can hit hard!

**Normal POV**

The boys put Lulu down and put their hands on their cheeks. They looked at the girls to see them checking on Lulu.

"Lulu are you okay." They all asked her. Lulu nodded and stood up. The girls look at the boys with a purple and black aura surrounding them and the only thing going through the boy's minds were 'OH SHIT!'

**Rima POV**

"Don't just drag people out before letting them explain why they are here!" I yelled at them. They flinched. Hmph good they are scared. They all were rubbing there cheeks from where we slapped them.

"Stop rubbing your cheeks." Utau commanded. They removed their hands quickly and we saw that they each had a red hand print on their cheeks. Amu went out to the hallway. She returned with four ice packs and gave them to each of the boys. They put them on their cheeks and sat on the couch that was next to the door.

"Lulu can you please explain to them why you came here for again?" Utau asked her.

"Well, I came here to apologize to you all for what I have done. Nali, Utau, Rima, and Amu forgave me and they let me be friends with them." Lulu explained with a smile plastered on her face.

The boys grabbed our hands and took them outside to the hallway.

"How can you believe the crap she's saying?" Kukai whispered-yelled. The boys agreeing with Kukai.

"We believe her because we can see it in her eyes." Utau told them. We dragged them back inside and the boys seemed to have looked into her eyes because they soon sighed and said, "We forgive you." Lulu squealed in happiness. Amu gave them a cold glare.

"And we're sorry for dragging you without letting you explain." They said quickly. Lulu goggled a bit.

"I forgive you." The boys smiled a bit and then Nagi frowned.

"How did you know Amu was in the hospital." You know what, that is true how did she know? We all faced her. She went to her schoolbag and took out a newspaper and showed it to us.

"It's all over the newspapers and news."

"Wow! I didn't know it was on the news." Ikuto said.

"Hey why did you change all of a sudden? I thought you were best friends with Saya?" Noru asked Lulu.

**Lulu POV**

"Well..."

*****_Flashback***_**

I was in Saya's mansion in her room and Saya was making plans to split Ikuto and Amu up.

"Lulu, I think I found the perfect plan. The plan will start once Amu comes back. I bet she's seducing my Ikuto since he hasn't been to school either. That slut!"

"Um actually Saya, I don't want to help you anymore. Ikuto seems to like Amu very much, so just leave them be. I know Noru like Nali too and I want him to be happy. Besides, I have another boyfriend that loves me very much and I don't like Noru anymore." I explained, but she looked angry.

"I thought you were my friend. I guess not. I want you to leave immediately!" Saya called the guards and kicked me out of the house."

*****_Flashback End***_**

"...and that's what happened. Ikuto and Amu, please be careful. Saya can be capable of doing anything to split you guys up."

"Don't worry, I will protect Amu."

"And I heard all of you have are going out. I heard you guys talking before I came into the room." Everyone nodded and I smiled.

"And who might this new boyfriend be?" Asked Amu. The girls sat down on the bed and I went to sit too.

"His name is Hotori Tadase. He was my childhood friend and he goes to a different school. When he found out I didn't go out with Noru anymore, he confessed and I figured out I loved him, so I agreed." I explained. I looked at Amu and noticed her wrists were bruised.

"What happened to your wrists!" I asked her. Rima grabbed her wrists and saw them. Everyone else also saw them and they gasped.

"Oh, Amu slipped because there was water on the floor. I tried to grab her, but I was only able to grab her by the wrists and I held her tightly so she wouldn't fall and caused those bruises. I said sorry and she said it was alright."

You have to be more careful." Utau told Amu. She simply nodded. I checked my watch. Oh Shit it's 5PM I'm gonna be late!

I quickly grabbed my things.

"I got to go! I got a date to go to." I ran out of the room as fast as I could.

**Amu POV**

"Hey Amu, Here's our work for the rest of this week." Ikuto gave us our work and we worked on it very quickly.

After 45 minutes we both finished and gave them back to Rima.

"Wa, amazing you guys finished quickly. I think it's time to go guys." They picked up their things and left. After a few minutes, Ikuto also stood up.

"I'll be right back." I nodded and he left.

**Ikuto POV**

I asked the lady at the counter if I could take Amu out for awhile and she said I could. I ran all the way to Nali's Mansion. I knocked on the door, but no one answered. I looked under the mat and found the key. I ran inside and headed directly to Nali's room.

I knocked on the door, but no one opened up. I think she left. I opened the door and found Nali and Noru MAKING OUT!

"DISGUSTING!" I yelled. They both stopped kissing and blushed.

"What the hell do you want Ikuto?" Nali asked woth an annoyed expression.

"Can you give me some clothes for Amu? I'm taking her out for a date. Oh and do you have any clothes for me too?" Nali nodded and went to her closet. It took her 5 minutes to chose clothes. I went to her restroom and changed into a pair of skinny jeans, a white shirt under a sweater with a cross necklace and some black sneakers. **(On Profile)**I said a quick 'Thanks' and ran out of the room.

I ran to Amu's room to see her watchong TV."

"Where did you go? Why are you running and when did you get those clothes?"

"Don't worry and change into these clothes quickly." I picked her up and took her to the bathroom and closed the door. I watched a bit of TV and then she came it. **(I suck at describing clothes, so look at my profile)**

"You look as beautiful as ever." She blushed a bit.

"Where are we going?" I ignored her and took her hand. I took her to the park.

"Why are we here?"

"I thought you would be bored since you've been stuck in the hospital, so I decided to take you out. Sit down on the swings." Amu sat down and I pushed her high up. She laughed a bit. I ran to the swing next to her and started swinging.

We had a competition to see whoc would swing the highest which was won by me. She pouted a bit when I won. I stopped swinging and swung her high up.

"Jump off." I told her.

"Are you crazy? I'm going to fall flat on my face."

"Jump off." I repeated. I went to the front to face her. She closed her eyes and jumped off. I caught her and carried her over to the playground. I put her down and poked her on the forehead.

"What the hell was that for!" She yelled I smirked and said, "Your it" and quickly walked away. She ran a bit and tackled me. We laughed for a bit and we sat up.

She sat between my legs and her back was resting on my chest. I put my head on her shoulder and kissed her neck.

"I love you Amu."

"I love you too" I smiled and turned her around. I leaned in and kissed her causing us to fall. Amu was on her back and I was on top of her with my elbows supporting me up. I continued kissing her for 5 more minutes before I lifted my self up a bit higher to see her smiling. I stood up and helped her stand up. I looked to see it was 9 PM already, so I took her back to the hospital.

She changed back into her night gown and went to brush her teeth. I think it's a good idea for me to also brush my teeth. I went out to tell the nurses if I could have a toothbrush. They gave one to me and also went to brush my teeth. When we both finished brushing our teeth I went to lie down and I pulled her into the bed too.

"I'm really tired Ikuto."

"Goodnight my strawberry." Amu gave me a peck on my lips and went to sleep. I looked at her sleeping face and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Nani: Ikuto please get out of the corner.<strong>

**Ikuto: I will if only Amu says she loves me**

**Amu: Never!**

**Nani: *dark aura* Yes you will!**

**Amu: Okay! I LOVE YOU**

**Ikuto: *Kisses Amu* I love you too**

**Nani: Read and Review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Nani: YO!**

**Ikuto: Hehe! Amu said she loved me ^^**

**Amu: *blushes* Sh-shutup! Nani doesn't own Shugo Chara**

* * *

><p><strong>Amu POV<strong>

I woke up and felt arms around me. I see Ikuto with his hands around me, but not to tight because he doesn't want to hurt me. He is so adorable! KAWAII! He looks so innocent and he looks like a little kid. I gave him a quick peck on his cheek. His eyes shot open and he smirked.

"Like taking advantage of your Ikuto-koi while I'm sleeping, Amu-koi?" I blushed.

"Sh-Shut U-UP!" He chuckled and stood up to stretch.

"I'm going to go get some breakfast okay?" I nodded and he left.

**Ikuto POV**

**Time Skip~~**

Yum! That was so good. I was able to eat it in 7 minutes. I was on Amu's floor and was heading to her room when nurses and doctors ran past me with a defibrillator.**(A/N That one thingy that doctors use to shock people to revive them) **I thought nothing of it. I continued watching them run down the hall. I then saw them go into... AMU'S ROOM?

SHIT! I ran all the way towards her room. As I ran I passed a nurse with red curly hair and sharp green eyes. She looked familiar, but ignored her and continued running. I was about to go in, but the nurses told me I couldn't go in. I saw how Dr. Nando was doing her best to revive her. Amu please don't leave.

I closed my eyes and after a few moments, I heard the doctor sigh.I opened my eyes, to see Amu breathing again. Everyone left except for the doctor.

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know, but she's fine now. She'll wake up in a few moments." With that, she left the room and I went to sit down on the seat next to the bed. I saw her stirring and she opened her eyes. I gave her a hug and a tear slid down my cheek.

I pulled away and she looked confused.

"What happened to me?"

"You left the world of the living for a few moments. Do you know what happened?" I asked. She started scratching her head as if she were thinking.

"Oh yeah, I remember! Well it was after you left.."

*****_Flashback_*** Amu POV**

The door opened and a nurse came in. She had red curly hair and sharp green eyes and she had a mask around her mouth that cpvered most of her face. She reminded me of someone, but I don't remember who.

She brought in my breakfast tray and set it on the table next to the bed. She walked to me and quickly grabbed a pillow from the bed. She got on top of me and put the pillow over my face. I tried pushing her off, but she was HEAVY and some of my injuries started hurting, so it was difficult.

I couldn't breathe!

"You will pay for ruining my life. You took him away from me and this is REVENGE! OHOHOHOHO!" As soon as she finished, everything went black.

**_***Flashback End***_**

Ikuto looked furious and he quickly stood up and ran out.

"IKUTO!"

**Ikuto POV**

I heard Amu calling me, but I just kept on running. I ran to the front desk where I found a woman typing on the computer.

"Where is the camera room?" I demanded.

"I'm sorry, but only authorized people can go in there." She answered.

"Well, my girlfriend was dead for a few moments and I KNOW someone wants her dead. The cameras may show who was the last person to leave her room." I told her coldly. She shuddered a bit and then looked up at me.

"Fine I'll tell you. There is a basement here and there is one door there and that is the camera room."

"Thank you, and can you please call the police? I'll be waiting right here for them to come." I sat down on a chair nearby, while the woman called the cops.

In 10 minutes 2 police officers came in. A woman and a guy. I quickly told them what happened to Amu and how I think Saya might have been the one that tried to kill her. We all went to the basement and the lady from the front desk opened the door.

We walked inside and saw 3 security guards stabbed to death on the floor. The cops quickly called for back up and an ambulance to take the bodies away. I sat down and went back on the tapes.

We saw the nurse Amu describe go into her room. She came back out after 5 minutes. The doctor and nurses ran past her all running into Amu's room. We saw that I ran past her. As soon as I passed her. She took off her disguise. She looked directly at the camera and put up her middle finger. She took a peice of paper from her clothes and showed it to the camera. 'I Love you Ikuto' it read. I shuddered.

"Do you know where this young girl lives." The policewoman asked me. I nodded.

"Can you take us?"

"Of course." I got into the police car and took them to her mansion. I rang the doorbell and a butler answered it.

"May we please talk to the parents of Miss Yamabuki Saya?" The police officers showed them their badges and the butler led them to the bedroom of Saya's parents. They were both on the bed watching television. They both looked at the officers and stood up.

"How may we help you officers?" The father asked.

"We came her to arrest your daughter. Can you please show me her room and we will explain what happened." They showed us her room to find it emty.

All of her clothes were gone and there was a letter on the bed.

I grabbed it and read it out loud

'You are too late. I know Amu is still alive. Protect her good because I'm coming for her. Turn on the TV and watch the news.

Yamabuki Saya'

I ran and turned on the Tv. The officers changed the channel to the news.

'_BREAKING NEWS_

_Today at the Hono Jail, 2 people have escaped. Many of the guards were shot and killed and some are left with injuries. The cameras show a young teenage girl with red hair and green eyes shooting at the guards. We now know this girl is Yamabuki Saya. She helped the 2 criminal escape. The names of these2 criminals are Hinamori Hiro and his wife Hinamori Manina.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Nani: Sorry for not updating, but my little sister was hogging the computer and didn't let me on it.<strong>

**Ikuto: That is true. Your sister is annoying.**

**Nani: She is**

**Amu: At least Ami isn't that bad**

**Nani: I want Ami as my sis**

**Ikuto: Nani says she won't update unless she gets 3 more reviews**

**Amu: So please READ AND REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Nani: YAY! I got reviews**

**Ikuto: YAY! Now hurry up and start the story**

**Nani: Calm down already**

**Amu:Yeah calm down**

**Ikuto: Sheesh! Nani doesn't own Shugo Chara**

**Nani: I want to thank:**

**anime-lover211 Wednesday **

**twilightZone46**

**TsukiyoTenshi**

**Thank YOU for your reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**Ikuto POV **

All of us in the room were shocked. Oh man what if they come to get Amu?

"Don't worry officers, if we see her we will report her. And we're terribly sorry for what she has done to your girlfriend."

"Don't worry about it. I just want Saya to face the consequences." I told them.

"Can we have a picture of Saya please. We are going to make fliers for others to see so if they see them they can report her." The mother left the room and came back a few minutes with a picture of Saya.

"Here you go. I am very ashamed of what she has done and she will have to face the consequences soon." The officers took me to the hospital.

"Don't worry young man, we already have pictures of all of them." I nodded and went back to Amu's room. I opened the room and I saw Amu staring up at the ceiling.

**Amu POV**

Another nurse came in after Ikuto left and gave me my breakfast. I finished quickly another nurse came in to pick up the trash. I stared at the ceiling waiting for Ikuto to come back, when I heard the door open. I looked over at the door and saw Ikuto. I quickly stood up and ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Where did you go?" He put his arms around me and didn't answer. I looked up and saw that he was worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He sighed.

"I'll tell you whats wrong when the others come to visit. Okay?" I nodded and a small smile appeared on his face. He picked me up bridal style and I started to blush. Damnit! Why do I have to blush?

"P-Put me d-down! I can walk!" Ikuto shook his head and carried me to the bed. He put me down gently and sat down next to me.

"Ikuto, can you hand me the water on the table?" He gave me the water and I started drinking.

"I love you." I choked on the water and spit it out and started coughing. Once I finished coming I looked at Ikuto and saw his face wet. Oopsie. He had an annoyed face and he looked hilarious. I started laughing and I couldn't stop. My sides started hurting and I had to put my hands on my sides so I wouldn't fall over the bed.

"You done yet?" He asked me. I stopped after 3 minuted of laughing.

I wiped way the tears in my eyes and went to grab some paper from the bathroom. I came back into the room and started drying his face.

Once I finished drying his face, I was about to stand up to go to the bathroom to throw the towel away, when Ikuto grabbed my shoulders and kissed me. He pulled away and had a smirk on his face.

"That is what you get for getting me wet." I started to feel the blood rush up to my face. I am totally sure that I am blushing.

"Aww! Kawaii! your blushing like a strawberry, my strawberry." I blushed darker. I heard a knock on the door and saw everyone come in. I looked at the clock and I saw that school was out already. WOW! Time went fast. I saw Ikuto's face turn serious.

"Can you guy sit down. I have something to tell you guys." Everyone noticed the seriousness in his voice and obeyed.

"Today in the morning, I went to go eat breakfast. When I finished I was coming back when I saw Dr. Nando and other doctors and nurses run past me with a defibrillator. I saw them run into Amu's room and I ran. As I was running I saw a nurse that had a mask on that had red curly hair and green eyes. She looked familiar, but I ignored it and ran to Amu's room.

I that she was not breathing, but the doctors were able to keep her alive. I asked what happened and she said a nurse that she described was the same nurse that I saw, came in and suffocated her with the pillow. Amu told me what the nurse said as she was being suffocated. I figured out who it was."

"Who was it?" I asked. Ikuto looked down and his bangs covered his eyes.

"It was Saya." We all gasped.

"I went to the front desk to ask where the camera room was. She told me where it was and I told her to call the police. I waited for them to come before going to the camera room. When we opened the door, we saw security guards stabbed to death. I took the police to her mansion where we told her parents where her room was.

They took us to her room and we saw that she took her things and left. We found a note there. I have it with me." Ikuto took out the letter and gave it to us to read. We all gasped once again. Ikuto went to the TV and changed the channel to the news.

"_As many of you still might not know what occurred today, we will be showing this through the whole day. Today a high schooler named Yamabuki Saya helped 2 criminals escape from jail. She killed many officers. She helped Hinamori Manina and Hinamori Hiro escape." _ They showed pictures of them on the TV.

_"If any of you see them please contact the police and do NOT approach them." _Ikuto turned off the TV

**Normal POV**

Everyone was quiet. Nali, Utau and Rima started crying.

"AMU!" They ran and gave her hugs.

"Can one of you guys call Lulu. She might also be in danger. Saya might still be furious for her leaving her." Nagi got his cellphone out and called her.

Lulu came in in 20 minutes. She came in hand in hand with a boy.

"I'm here. This is Hotori Tadase."

"HI" They all told him.

"Hello, you may all call me Tadase."

"I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto, my girlfriend hinamori Amu, Utua Hoshina, her boyfriend Soma Kukia, Mashiro Rima, her boyfriend Fujisaki Nagehiko, Fujinata Nalika or you can also call her Nali, and her boyfriend and also my brother Tsukiyomi Noru." Ikuto Introduced everyone.

"Why did you call me here." All the girls grabbed Lulu and the boys grabbed Tadase. The girls sat down on the bed and explained to Lulu what happened, and the boys explained all about everything. And by everything, I mean since the beginning of when Nali and Amu were friends with Noru and Ikuto to now.

Lulu was scared, not just for herself and everyone, but Amu. Everyone all huddled around the bed and started to talk.

"I'm really scared for what is going to happen." Lulu said.

"Hey Lulu do you know of Saya knows where Nali lives at?" Ikuto asked.

"No, why do you ask."

"Because I'm thinking that we should all live in Nali's mansion. We all have to be together. What do you guys think?" They all nodded there heads.

"That's an awesome idea! School's over next week on Thursday and my parents are leaving on Saturday to go to America for business. Hey Amu, do you have the adaption papers yet?"

"Yeah, I got them today after Ikuto left." Amu took out the papers and gave them to Nali.

"I'll tell my parents to sign it today and I'll turn them in." Amu nodded and a nurse came in.

"I'm sorry, but it's time for everyone to leave, but Mr. Tsukiyomi can stay."

"BYE!" They all yelled.

Ikuto and Amu were tired from everything that happened today. **(A/N I would too) **They decided to sleep early. Amu fell asleep first and Ikuto stayed awake a bit and looked at her sleeping face. He caressed her cheek.

"I swear I will protect you." He whispered. He looked at her sleeping face and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Nani: FINISHED!<strong>

**Amu: Aww! The end was cute**

**Ikuto: Can I get a kiss then**

**Amu: NO!**

**Nani: I want 4 reviews please**

**Ikuto: Read and Review... GIVE ME A KISS**

**Amu: NO!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Nani: Another chapter! Yay!**

**Ikuto: Took you long enough**

**Nani: Well I only got 3 reviews and I didn't feel like people liked my story so I didn't feel like doing it, but for those people that do and for my 3 reviewers, THIS IS OR YOU!**

**IkutoxAmu: We want to thank**

**black-snow31**

**TsukiyoTenshi**

**StarHuntress**

**Thank you for your reviews**

**Nani: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! On with the story**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**Normal POV**

Ikuto woke up with Amu snuggled in his chest. He smiled and slowly got out of the bed. He went out to the cafeteria to get something to eat. He wanted to eat quickly and get back into the room before Amu woke up and found him missing.

He stuffed his mouth with food and swallowed. He stood up and quickly went back to the room. Once he entered he saw Amu still sound asleep. He went over and sat on the bed. He caressed her cheek. One of her eyes twitched. Her eyes slowly opened. She rubbed her eyes and looked around to see Ikuto staring at her.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Because you are just so Cute when you sleep." He gave her a hug and Amu blushed. Ikuto chuckled at her blushing face.

"You look as red as a strawberry." This caused Amu's blush to darken. Ikuto leaned down and gave her a peck on her forehead. They both heard a knock coming from the door and a nurse entered with Amu's breakfast. The nurse had her head down, so they couldn't see her face. The nurse had white pants and a white shirt with her hat on the top of her head.

She set the breakfast on the table. Ikuto grabbed some of the yogurt and started to feed Amu. They heard chuckling. They shuddered at hearing the dark chuckling coming from the nurse. Amu and Ikuto faced the nurse. The nurse took something from her pocket. A knife. Fear sweeped over Amu and Ikuto's face. The nurse raised her head.

Amu and Ikuto gasped in horror. The nurse was none other than... Hinamori Manina. An evil smile appeared on her face as she suddenly lunged at Ikuto. He had no time to move and was stabbed near the heart. Manina took the knife out of him and Ikuto fell to the ground. Amu went to his side and held his hand.

"IKUTO! SOMEONE HELP!" Amu kept calling out, but no one came. Manina stood laughing. Ikuto soon started gasping for air.

"I love you," was the last thing he said, before he closed his eyes. His hand fell and Amu cried harder.

"Didn't we warn you already? If you told anyone we would hurt your loved ones. Look what you did by telling others. You got your boyfriend killed. Hiro and Saya are somewhere looking for your friends." A cellphone started ringing and it was coming from Manina. She took out a cellphone. She put it on speaker.

_"We got everyone and killed them."_

"That's wonderful. Bye honey!.

_"Bye"_

"Now everyone one of your friends were killed because of your fault! I'm leaving, but I am coming back. I'm bringing Hiro and Saya and we will get you. Bye Amu dear."

Amu stood up looking around. Ikuto was staring at her with worry in his eyes.

"What's wrong? You look terrified."

**Amu POV**

It was all a bad nightmare. I started crying and hugged Ikuto. He was stiff at first, but soon wrapped his arms around me.

I cried for almost 10 minutes. I pulled away from the hug and stared at Ikuto.

"Can you explain why you look so terrified." I nodded.

"I had a nightmare where Manina came in dressed up as a nurse. We didn't know it was her because she facing the ground. She chuckled and we looked at her. She took something out from her pocket and it was a knife. Manina lunged at you and stabbed you. You fell to the ground. I ran by your side and held your hand while I was screaming for help...but none came.

The last thing you said was 'I love you' and you closed your eyes. Your hand fell out of mine and I cried hard," I started bursting out in tears and Ikuto came to embrace me." Manina was laughing and said to me that she warned me not to tell anyone about what happened. She had a cellphone and Hiro was the one calling and told her that he and Saya killed everyone. She said she would leave for now, but was going to come back for me. she said it was my fault everyone died."

"Nothing will happen. Calm down." he rubbed my back soothingly and I calmed down. I turned to the table and saw my breakfast tray was there.

It was silent in the room, until my stomach started to growl. Ikuto burst out laughing while I started laughing. HOW EMBARRASSING! **(A/N OMG I hate it when my stomach growls when I'm in my class because I pretend to cough and make noises so others won't hear.)**

"I already ate, so you eat." I nodded and started stuffing my face. I probably look like a pig, but I'm starving.

**Time Skip~~**

**Nali POV**

School was over and we were all going to visit Amu. I can't to tell her the good news.

When we entered her room, Amu and Ikuto were watching TV.

I ran and jumped on Ikuto causing him to jump and fall on the floor. I got off him and was laughing, but he looked pissed off.

"What the HELL was that for?"

"I have great news. First off... Amu, you now have an onee-chan." I looked at Amu and she was in shock as the others. One second I was sitting on the bed, and the next I'm on the floor with Amu hugging me. Amu got off me and went to lie back down on the bed blushing.

"Sorry, I was just excited."

"It's fine. At least I'm not hurt. And the 2nd news is... my parents said instead of living in my mansion, we will go to our beach house." Everyone cheered and I was glomped.

"Can't breathe!" Everyone stopped hugging me.

We heard a knock and Amu's doctor came.

"I have some news. Tomorrow Amu can leave the hospital at 4 PM." The doctor left and we cheered.

"I think we should leave tomorrow after Amu is released." Suggested Noru.

"I think that is a good idea." We all agreed.

"Noru can you pack my clothes and can you Nali pack some clothes for Amu so we can leave right after Amu is discharged?" We nodded our heads and Amu smiled.

"I can't wait to go. I haven't been to your beach house in a while." Amu was smiling and then her face turned into a terrified and sad one.

"Amu, whats wrong. You look sad and scared." At least Rima noticed her expression too.

"It's nothing, I just remembered about the nightmare I had."

"Can you tell us?" I asked. She nodded and all of us sat on the bed while Ikuto sat nest to Amu and was hugging her.

**Utau POV**

She told us everything about her nightmare and she broke out crying. We all hugged Amu and comforted her.

"Hinamori don't worry about us. We are all going to be careful and we are all going to protect each other." I gave him a kiss and smiled. That statement made a smile appear on Amu's face.

"Aww you guys are the bestest friends and boyfriend any pink-haired girl can have."

"AWWW!" We got into a big group hug.

**Saya's POV**

I was in my new room looking up at the ceiling. I HATE Hinamori Amu. She has my Ikuto-koi. She will pay for taking him away from me. Ikuto loves me, I know it.

I won't let Manina and Hiro hurt or kill him. They could kill everyone else, BUT NEVER HURT MY IKUTO.

I looked at the picture of Hinamori Amu that was in my hand. I took a liter from my cabinet. I lit the picture up and threw it in the trash can.

"I will get you Hinamori Amu. OHOHOHO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Nani: DUN DUN DUN<strong>

**Ikuto: Why did you end it there?**

**Nani: I'm in a hurry. I'm going to go hang out with my neighbors soon and needed to hurry.**

**Amu: I hope you have fun**

**Nani: Why don't you come along with us. It's really fun.**

**Amu: Yay! Thank you**

**Nani: Your welcome! **

**Ikuto: What about me?**

**Nani: Go hang out with Kukai**

**Ikuto: Whayever, I didn't even want to go.**

**Nani: READ AND REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Nani: I am sooo sorry for not updating**

**Ikuto: Tch... why didn't you update?**

**Nani: Well I was kind of lazy and I was going to update on my birthday, but couldn't because my cousins slept over and I don't think I would have had any progress and then my grandpa's anniversary was 2 weeks ago and I got kind of sad.**

**Amu:Anniversary for what?**

**nani: It's been a year since he passed away**

**Amu: Oh I'm sorry**

**Nani: It's fine, lets continue the story!**

**Ikuto: Nani doesn't own Shugo Chara**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

**Rima's POV**

After the hug fest, we all went home. I went to my house and went to find my parents. I found them in the living room chatting away. They stopped talking when they saw me and smiled.

"Hello Rima. Is there something you want to ask us." My father asked.

"Um, I was wondering if I could go to my friends beach house for the summer?" My parents looked at each other and nodded yes.

"Of course you can go. Before you came we were talking about where you should go because we have to Italy for work." My mom informed.

"Thank You! Good luck on your trip!" I ran to them and gave them each a hug and kiss. I ran upstairs to my room and dialed up everyone.

"Hey Rima, did your parents give you permission to go to my beach house?"

"Yup, what about you guys."

"They all gave us permission to go"

"Excellent! Nali yelled.

Hey Nali, how are we going to get to your beach house." Asked Utau.

"Oh I have my limo driver, Kairi, that will take all of there. You guys should pack up your things right now so in the morning I can tell Kairi to pick you guys up and take you guys to school. Kairi can take your suitcases to the beach house. After school we can walk to the hospital and when Amu is finally able to leave I'll call Kairi to come pick us up. Is that cool with you guys?"

"Yup" We all said in unison.

"Wait! Nali don't forget to bring clothes for Amu and Noru don't forget to bring clothes for Ikuto." Nagi reminded.

"Don't worry." They told him.

"Hey can you guys give me your addresses?" Nali questioned.

After we all gave Nali our phone numbers, we all hung up. I ran to my clodet and got out my suitcase. I took to my drawer and I started to put clothes in.

**Normal POV**

After everyone hung up, Nali ran downstairs to the Kitchen. She walked int he kitchen and saw Kairi with his wife Yaya making some brownies.

"Kairi can I talk to you quickly?"

"Of course Nali-sama" Kairi went with Nali.

"What is it?"

Nali informed him about the beach house and how he was going to take them there.

"Is that all?"

"Yea, go back to Yaya before she eats all the brownies." Kairi quickly ran to the kitchen to check up on his wife.

Nali chuckled quietly and made her way back to her room. Once she made it to her room, she went to her closet and got out her clothes first. She quickly grabbed asuitcases an dput her clothes and other supplies she may need. She then went back into her closet and got out clothes she never wore and grabbed another suitcase. The suitcase would be for Amu. She quickly remembered to grab 5 pairs of bathing suits for each her and Amu.

She finished packing and decided to get some rest, so she changed into some pajamas and went to sleep.

**Next Day (Friday)**

**Nali POV**

The alarm off my clock woke me up. I changed quickly and ran downstairs to see Yaya making some pancaked. A loud growling sound was heard and I blushed a bit while Yaya laughed.

"Here you go Nali." Yaya passed her a plate of pancakes and I devoured them.

"Thank You!" I went back up into my room and grabbed the 2 suitcases. Thank goodness I am not weak! I went outside and saw Kairi waiting. Kairi came and helped me. He put the suitcases in the trunk. I passed the piece of paper with everyone's addresses and gave it to Kairi. I went inside the limo and Kairi started to drive.

**25 Minutes Later~**

After Kairi picked everyone up, he headed to the school. Tadase doesn't go to school with us, so he was dropped off at his school first. He told us he would meet us at the hospital later on.

We all got out of the limo and walked onto the school grounds.

**Utau POV**

We DESPISE every student in this school. None of them care about Amu at all. The teachers and the principal and us are the only ones that care. I remeber what happened after Amu was hurt.

**Flashback~ Normal POV**

It's been 2 days since Amu has been hurt and all the newspaper companies have that on the front page. They all went to school thinking about how the students would react. Everyone seemed normal as if nothing important had happened.

They continued walking to class when they passed a group of 8 girls.

"Did you hear what happened to Hinamori?"

"Yeah and I don't care at all."

"I know right, I bet she deserved it."

"She probably payed her parents to do that to her so she could get attention."

"And she did. She has Ikuto-sama's attention!"

"That slut, how did she get his attention?"

"Probably payed him too"

"Just wait until she comes back, we're going to have a little chat."

The girls were oblivious to the pissed off group.

The girls were the most pissed off.A purple and black aura emitted from them and the boys cringed. The boys took a step back and watched intently to see what was going to unfold. They went up to the girls and they cringed at the aura surrounding them.

"What did you guys say?" Rima asked

"You heard us... She's only doing this toget attention, and Ikuto-sama is with her! Why don't you all leave Hinamori and be friends with us." One of the girls suggested.

"You're all pathetic, you don't know what she has been going through this whole time! Ikuto is with her because they're going ou tand we will NEVER be friends with some sluts like you!" utau yelled.

The group of girls gasped. "How dare you call us sluts! And there is no way Ikuto-sama is going out with _it_!" One of the girls exclaimed. No one noticed the group of people that surrounded them a while ago. They got tired of those stupid girls and just walked away. The people that once surrounded dispersed wondering if Ikuto and Amu are going out.

**Flashback End~**

The group went to class.

**Afterschool~ (A/N Sorry I'm lazy right now)**

They all walked to the hospital and saw Tadase in the front waiting patiently for them. They went to Amu's room to see them talking. Once they entered the room Amu and Ikuto stopped talking and Nali told them that after Amu was able to leave, Kairi would come to pick them up. They nodded and the doctor came in with some papers for Amu to fill out.

While Amu was filling out the papers, Nali called Kairi to come pick them up.

In 10 minuted flat, Kairi arrived and Amu finished filling out the papers.

"Hey guys, go ahead and get in the limo. I brought some clothes for Amu and I'm going to wait for Amu to change. Once she finishes, we''l go to the limo." They nodded and left the room. Nali took off her school backpack and took out some clotrhes. Amu grabbed the clothes and went to the bathroom to change. After 9 minutes Amu came out and they both went out to the limo.

The limo had a mini-fridge, a restroom, a flat plasma screen TV and many couches.

When they got into the limo, Amu and Nali saw everyone fighting over the control. Kukai had the control and everyone pounced on him to try and grab the control. Amu found a whistle on top of the refrigerator. Nai saw her grab it, so she covered her ears. Amu blew the whistle. They dropped the control on the floor and quickly covered their ears with their hands. Amu went and picked up the control.

Kairi came and opened the door to check iof everyone was there.

"We're lesving now." Kairi told Nali. Nali nodded and Kairi closed the door and went to the front and started driving.

Nali looked at them.

"Now no one is going to pick what to watch." They started to whine about being bored.

"SHUTUP!" Nali and Amu yelled. They all became quiet. They sat on the floor with their legs crissed crossed with a out on their faces. When Amu saw them, she started laughing. Nali stared at her as if she were crazy, until she figured out why she was laughing. Nali also started to laugh. Nali took out her cellphone and took a picture.

"Nali...ha..ha.. send me...the picture..." Amu told Nali in between laughs. Nali nodded and quickly sent her the picture. Everyone stared at them both with confused faces.

It took about 8 minutes, before they both stopped. Nali showed them the picture and even they started to laugh. They looked like little pre-schoolers in the picture.

Once they stopped, there was an awkward silence that fell upon them. After a few second of silenece, Kukai jumped up and hit his head on the roof. He quickly fell back to the ground and started rolling around holding his head. Utau was the first to start laughing. Once again everyone started laughing.

Kukai stood up and glared at every one of them and then he pouted which caused everyone to laugh harder.

Utau stood up still laughing, " I GOT TO PEE! I GOT TO PEE!" As soon as she said that, everyone stood up saying they had to pee too. Kukai laughed at them, but soon also had to go to pee. They became quiet and they darted to the restroom.

They looked at eachother and then to the restroom. They all lunged toward the bathroom and Amu was able to get in first.

After Amu finished, Rima went and then, Utau and Lulu and Nali went in. Nagi was about to go into the bathroom when the limo stopped. The boys ran out of the car and sprinted inside. The girls got outside and saw the boys come back outside.

"WHERE'S THE BATHROOM!" They yelled at Nali.

"There's 1 on the first floor, 2 on the second floor, and there's 4 on the third floor." They nodded and quickly ran inside. The girls giggled a bit.

**Amu POV**

Everything seems to be ok... but why do I have a feeling like someone followed us here. I looked all over and saw a black car drive right past the beach house. I shrugged it off, but I know something bad is going to happen soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Nani: There you are!<strong>

**Amu: That was ok**

**Ikuto: At least you made another chapter**

**Nani: I'm sorry! I'll try to update again soon**

**Amu: Read and Review**


	17. Chapter 17

**Nani: Yay! Another chapter**

**Ikuto: FINALLY!**

**Nani: Shutup be happy I updated! Yay I'm going to help at Angel Tree**

**Amu: What's Angel Tree?**

**Nani: It's an organization where they give out toys who are not able to afford any**

**Amu: Aww! That's nice**

**Ikuto: Who cares... START THE STORY! NANI DOESN'T OWN US!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

**Normal POV**

While the boys were inside racing to the restrooms, the girls stared in amazement at the beach house. There was a fountain right in front of the beach house.

"WOW!" They all said in unison.

"Let's wait for the boys to come before I can start the tour of the house, ok?" Nali told them. The girls nodded.

Kairi opened the trunk and took out everyone's suitcases.

"Kairi, come back tomorrow at 6 AM to pick us up so you can take us to school." Kairi nodded and got back into the limo and left.

"We need to wake up early. It takes half an hour to get to school." The girls nodded their head and then they all started to talk.

The boys came back ten minutes later. They grabbed their suitcases and stared at the house in shock at how beautiful it was.**(A/N Use your imagination for how the beach house looks like) **Their jaws dropped and they had their eyes wide. Lulu stared at them.

"Close your mouths or your going to catch flies."the girls looked at the boys and giggled slightly at their expressions. Utau quickly took out her IPhone **(A/N I don't own!) **and took a picture. The boys composed themselves and they saw the girls surrounding Utau.

"Send us the picture to us." Amu told Utau and she nodded. She e-mailed the picture to everyone. The girls pulled out their IPhones and saved the picture.

"What the hell? Since do you all have IPhones?" Nagi questioned.

"Well, while you boys were using the restroom we were chatting for about 2 minutes before Nali took out 10 small packages. She gave each one of us one and when we opened them, they were IPhones and they were all charged and were ready to be used." Lulu explained.

"Wait, you said there was 10 boxes , but there's only 5 of you guys." Tadase asked with confusion clearly seen on his face**(A/N Stupid Tadase) **

"Well duh, there's 10 of us total. In the morning I found 10 small packagesin the limo. There was a letter from my parents saying they were presents from them to you." Nali took out the leftover 5 packages and handed them over to the boys.

"We'll go to the mall later and get some cases." They all nodded.

"Grab your suitcases and let's start this tour."Nali told them. They grabbed their suitcases and followed Nali inside. It was HUGE! The first floor was about 2 stories high! As they entered they heard giigling. They looked back and saw Amu giggling. She was looking at the picture Utau took earlier. The boy's faces turned red from embrassment and anger.

"RUN!" Nali yelled. The girls grabbed their suitcases and sprinted. They followed Nali into a room and they slammed the door shut. Rima grabbed a chair and put it against the door.

The boys banged on the door loudly.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" Utau yelled.

* * *

><p>The boys were finally able to push the chair away from the door.<p>

"WE'VE GOT YO-" Kukai stopped as her saw no one was in the room.

"Where the hell are they." Tadase asked. They shrugged their shoulders and they left to go find the girls.

* * *

><p><strong>Lulu POV<strong>

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" Utau yelled. I started to panic. Nali went over to a bookshelf that was in the room. She took out a book and the book shelf moved to the right. Nali placed the book back into place and told us to follow her. We took her things and followed her. When we were all with Nali, she pressed a button that was on the left and pushed it. The bookshelf moved back into place.

It was dark, until the lights turned on. We all gasped.

There was an indoor pool and a jacuzzi that could fit 60 people! We followed Nali to a staircase that led upstairs. The second floor was a place where we could cjust chill out. There were couches everywhere and there were big plasma screen TVs. The third floor was a camera room. There were cameras everywhere except for the bedrooms and the restrooms.

There was another staircase that led us up to the roof. The backyard was HUMONGOUS! There was another large pool and their were bounce houses. Oh miss jumping on them! There was also a trampoline. There was a also a basketball court and a soccer field** (A/n I had to add soccer... like seriously I'm Mexican and many love to either watch or play soccer)**.

We went back to the camera room and saw the boys on the 2nd floor trying to find them. Nali ran to a painting of a house and took it off the wall. There was a button behind it. She pressed it and the wall moved. We grabbed our suitcases and followed Nali.

"There are 12 rooms on this floor. All the rooms have one bathroom. I'll show you guys your rooms."

**Normal POV**

Nali assigned them a room. Each room had a bathroom, 2 closets, 2 furnitures to keep your clothes, a king size bed, and a balcony.

The girls quickly put their clothes in the closet and the furniture. The girls walked into the hallway ans saw eachother.

"Why is their 2 closets and 2 peices of furniture to keep our clothes?" Amu asked.

"My parents put them their, just in case their was a couple staying over.'' Nali explained.

Amu suddenly came up with an idea. She smirked evilly and the girls stared at her.

"What are you thinking?" Nali asked her.

"I have an idea. Do you have buckets?" The girls stared confused. 'What is she thinking' they all thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Nagi POV<strong>

Where the hell are the girls! We were all on the 3rd floor and we heard giggling coming from 5 smirked. They possibly thought we wouldn't be able to find them? Each one of us went to one of the doors.

Ikuto counted.

"1...2...3!" We opened the doors and...

* * *

><p><strong>Nani:There another chapter done.<strong>

**Ikuto: Hurry up and update!**

**Nani: Whatever... and YAY WINTER BREAK! I'm going to go sleepover at church**

**Amu: With Who?**

**Nani: With the Pathfinder and the Adventurer Club**

**Amu: Oh Have fun**

**Nani: Thanks! Read and Review :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Nani: Yay another chapter**

**Ikuto:How did your sleepover go?**

**Nani: It was so much fun! We played so many games, ate candy and we watched a movie that was weird and a bit funn-**

**Ikuto: Whatever... HURRY UP AND START THE STORY!**

**Nani:*Crying* You're so mean!**

**Amu: What's wrong**

**Nani: *Tells her what happened***

**Amu: YOU'RE SO MEAN TO INTERRUPT HER!*Smacks Ikuto***

**Ikuto: OUCH! What the fuck!**

**Amu: Nani doesn't own SC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

**Normal POV **

SPLASH!

The boys stood there with shocked faces soaking wet. The girls were laughing at them while holding the bucket that used to contain water.

Amu took out her IPhone and snapped a picture of Ikuto. The other girls also took a picture. As the boys stood shocked there, the girls all posted up the 2 pictures of the boys. They hid their phones in their closet and ran past the boys to the hallway before the boys noticed. They met in the boys finally comprehended what happened and faced the girls.

They were about to run down the staircase when the boys grabbed the girls by their wrists and started dragging them to the rooms. Before Tadase was able to get Lulu into the room, Lulu kicked him in a place boys shouldn't get hit in. **(A/N You know where he got hit right?)**

Tadase let go of Lulu and crumpled onto the floor holding his jewels. The girls saw Lulu and decided to do the same. The boys lied on the ground groaning in pain and glared daggers at the girls.

The girls ran down the hallway to the elevator that was at the end of the hallway. Nali quickly pressed the button and kept pressing it repeatedly. The doors opened and they rushed inside. Once they were inside they saw the boys off the floor glaring at them. They charged toward the door. Utau pressed the 1st floor button. As the boys reached out to stop the elevator, the doors closed.

CRASH!

The girls cringed when they heard the impact. After a moment, groans of pain was heard.

When the doors opened on the 1st floor, Rima looked out just in case the boys were their. The coast was clear. Nali ran out of the elevator with the girls right behind her. Nali led them outside. They stopped in front of the humungous pool Nali had and turned around. To their horror, the boys were right in front of them with smirks planted on their faces.

the girls suddenly bursted out laughing once they saw the huge red mark on each of their foreheads.

The girls continued their laughing... SPLASH!

The girls heads popped out of the pool water with shocked faces. The boys started cracking up. The girls got out of the water. The boys had their phones out and they were going to take a picture of them, but they were busy laughing that they forgot.

the boys were oblivious to the fact that the girls were right behind them. The girls snatched their phones out of their hands and pushed them into the pool. The boys quickly surfaced with shocked faces. The girls snapped a picture of them and emailed the photo to themselves. They placed their phones on the chairs that were right next to the pool.

The boys got out of the water with pissed off faces. Ikuto suddenly got an idea and smirked evilly. The girls flinched once they saw his smirk, while the boys stared at him with confused expressions.

Ikuto went up to Amu and picked her up bridal style.

Amu blushed and started yelling.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"Nope." She kicked and screamed, but it only made Ikuto tighten his hold.

He ran and jumped into the pool. They both surfaced the water and Amu took in one big breath.

"BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!" Amu yelled while repeatedly hitting him over the head.

"Amu! OW! OW!Clam down" Ikuto grabbed her and dunked her under the water.

Ikuto looked at her when she rose from the water.'oh shit' went through his head.

As Amu and Ikuto were fighting in the water, the other boys grabbed the girls and they all jumped int the water.

Amu and the the other firls started splashing the boys with water. The boys splashed them back causing a splashing fight.

The boys got out of the water and sat on the ground talking together. The girls also got out, except for Amu, to go sit with the boys.

**15 Minutes Later******

Kukai looked at the pool and looked around.

"Hey, where's Amu?" Kuaki asked them.

"What are you talking about? She's in the pool," Utau responded

"No she's not... LOOK!" They all looked int he pool and they didn't see her. They knew she wasn't in the house because they would have seen her walk right past them.

Ikuto started to panick. He started yelling out her name.

"Amu, AMU, AMU!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ikuto: Where the hell is she?<strong>

**Nani: I don't know, you're gonna have to wait for the next chapter**

**Ikuto: Amu? AMU?**

**Nani: Read and Review! :D AND SORRY THAT IT'S A SHORT CHAPTER!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Nani: Hey guys!**

**Ikuto: Where is Amu!**

**Nani: You'll see!**

**Ikuto: Nani doesn't own SC... Hurry up and start already!**

**Nani: OK! Goodness**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

**Normal POV**

Everyone stood up and looked everywhere for Amu. Nagi looked in the pool and saw something pink. Nagi dunked his head under the water. He opened his eyes and saw Amu at the bottom of the pool woth her eyes closed. He took his head out of the water.

"SHE'S UNDER THE WATER!" Everyone froze for a second before they all lunged themselves into the pool.

They were all racing trying to get to Amu first. Nali was able to get to her first. She grabbed her and started swimming up. Ikuto got out of the pool and helped Nali lift Amu out of the pool. Ikuto began doing CPR.

After the 3rd try, Ikuto started losing hope. The 5th time, Amu woke up and started choking out water. Rima tackled her into a hug. She let go and Tadase put a towel around her shoulders.

**Ikuto POV**

I carried her bridal style and sat her down on one of the beach chairs.

"What happened?" Lulu asked Amu. Amu didn't answer and lowered her head down. I leaned down towards her and grabbed her chin. I moved her face so she faced me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I most likely past out."

"Why would you pass out? You look don't seem sick or anything." commented Kukai. I let go of her chin and looked at her waiting for an answer. I noticed she started playing with her fingers.

"Well.. you see... I haven't eaten ever since I was in the hospital." I faced everyone and they looked pissed off.

SMACK!x8

"OUCH!" yelled out at all of them for slapping me on my head, "What the hell was that for!"

"How could you have not noticed she wasn't eating at all?" Rima questioned me.

"Guys it's not Ikuto's fault. He would be in the cafeteria eating. I would always go to the bathroom and throw the food away."

"I think it's a good idea to take a shower so then we can eat." Nali told us.

I saw that Amu was going to stand up, so I quickly swept her off her feet and carried her.

"AHH! Put me down I can walk!" she yelled but I just shook my head.

"Hurry up so I can show you guy's your rooms." Nali told us. We took the elevator back upstairs.

Nali went to one of the bedroom doors and tried opening it, but it wouldn't. We stared at her as she tried every door with no success. She came back to us and we could easily tell she was nervous.

"You boys are going to have to share rooms with us girls." She explained. I smirked. I get to sleep with my Amu-koi.

"WHAT?" The girls yelled at Nali.

**Nali POV**

Why did I tell my parents that we had boyfriends?

The boys, except for Ikuto, went downstairs to grab their luggage.

"Amu-koi where is your I mean _our _bedroom?" Ikuto asked Amu emphasizing 'our'. Amu's face went red. She slapped him on the head.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE AND SMACKING ME!" Ikuto went into Amu's bedroom.

A few minuted later the boys came back. I looked at Noru and he smirked at me. My face started to get warm. The other girls led the boys to their rooms and they all closed the doors, leaving me in the hallway with Noru.

"Let me just give Ikuto his luggage." He walked towards Amu and Ikuto's door and knocked three times. Ikuto opened the door, grabbed his luggage and thanked Noru.

"Now, care to show us where we'll be staying at." I pointed to my door that was next to Utau's and Kukai's room. He grabbed his luggage and went inside our room.

* * *

><p><strong>Ikuto POV<strong>

I closed the door after Noru gave me my luggage and I put the suitcase on the bed. Amu sat on the bed watching me.

After putting my close in the drawer and the closet, I grabbed some clothes

"Amu, go take a shower before it's time to go eat." She nodded grabbed her pajamas and went to the bathroom.

With my clothes in my hands, I walked out of the room and closed the door. I looked to see the other boys in the hallway with clothes also.

"Where are the girls?" I asked.

"Lulu is taking a shower."

"Rima is too."

"Utau too."

"Same for Nali."

"What about Amu?" Nagi questioned.

"Oh, she's taking a shower. Are you guys going to take a shower too?" They nodded.

"Are you guys going to take a shower using the bathrooms in the hallway?" Tadase inquired. We nodded.

"You do know there's only 4 bathrooms on this floor and there's 5 of us?" Tadase added. We all narrowed our eyes, waiting for someone to move. Noru ran with us following right behind him.

**Normal POV**

Noru was able to make it to one of the bathrooms. Ikuto and Nagi got one too. There was one left and Kukai and Tadase were racing towards it. Kukai was ahead of Tadase.

"Better give up little prince!" Kukai yelled. Flames erupted from Tadase's eyes.

"Foolish commoner! I am a KING! FEEL MY WRATH!" Tadase ran past Kukai and ran into the bathroom. Kukai was about to enter the bathroom, when Tadase slammed the door shut on his face.

"AHH! MY FACE!"

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

Everyone laughed at the story the boys were telling. They were on the 1st floor in the living room seated on the couch. Kukai had a large red mark on his face and he glared fiercely at everyone.

Once everyone calmed down, Rima asked the question that was on mostly all of their minds. "Why did Tadase react like that when Kukai called him 'prince'?" Tadase's eyes turned black with fury. "I AM NOT A PRINCE! I AM A KING! MWAHAHAHHAHA!" Lulu sweat dropped while the others looked a bit frightened. They all looked at Lulu for an answer.

She sighed and slapped Tadase. he stopped yelling and looked down blushing. "When he was a kid, he always wanted to be a king of the world and rule it. Everyone would call him a prince instead of a king, so he would yell at them that he was a king. So son't call him a 'prince'" She whispered 'prince'.

"Tadase is my king." Lulu told them. "And Lulu my queen." They stared at eachother lovingly and then they began to make out. The group gagged at the sight. As soon as they stopped kissing, they started to hold eachother's hands.

"Who wants pizza?" Nali asked. 'WE DO!" Nali took out her cellphone and called the pizza place. 10 minutes late, the bell rang. The pizza guy gave them the pizza and left. Nali led them to the dining room where everyone took a seat.

"I bet I could eat more slices of pizza than all of you!" Kukai exclaimed. "NO I WILL!" Utau yelled. Sparks flew from their eyes.

20 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nali, Lulu and Rima all ate 3 slices of pizza.

Noru, Tadase, Ikuto and Nagi all ate 5 slices of pizza.

Utau and Kukai both ate 8 slices of pizza.

Amu ate 10 slices of pizza.. making her the winner!

"It's getting late. I'll give you a tour some other day." Nali told them. They cleaned up and they all went to their rooms. Ikuto hugged Amu from her waist and brought her to his chest. her back to his chest. Ikuto gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight Amu." "Goodnight Ikuto." Amu closed her eyes when her eyes shot back open.

_'Shit, we go back to school on Monday!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Nani: Done with this chapter. Oh and I have an idea for another story... so I might post it up sooner or later! <strong>

***Amu walks in the door* **

**Ikuto: AMU! *runs toward Amu and hugs her* Where have you been! **

**Amu: I was on vacation. **

**Ikuto: You left me here with NANI! **

**Nani: OI! And what's wrong with that *glares at him* **

**Ikuto: Ummmm... READ AND REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Nani: Another Chapter**

**Ikuto: yay**

**Amu: YAY!**

**Ikuto: Nani doesn't own SC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

**Kukai POV**

I stretched a bit and I turned to the other side to give Utau a hug, when I noticed she wasn't there. I stood up quickly and searched the room panicking.

I didn't see Utau anywhere. I got out of bed only in my boxers and went to put on a T-shirt.

I ran into the hallway and saw the other boys also in the hallway.

"Have you guys seen Utau?"

"No, we haven't seen the other girls either." A wave of fear raged through my body until I smelled food in the air. I sniffed the smell and started following it to where it was coming from. the rest of the boys followed right behind me.

* * *

><p>The smell of food led us to the dining room where breakfast was on the table. The door from the kitchen opened ans the girls came out wearing aprons. We all sat down quickly. I saw a plate full of pancakes. I reached for it when...<p>

**Smack!**

"OW!" I held my hand and glared at Utau and the wooden spoon she had in her hand.

"How rude! Haven't you heard of girls first."

"Sorry, but you didn't have to smack my hand with that wooden spoon!"

"Come on girls, let's eat." We all waited patiently for the girls to grab their food before we could grab our food.

**Normal POV**

The girls were the first to finish eating.

"Hurry. We're going to go change and grab our things before Kairi gets here."

The girls stood up and went upstairs to change. Once they grabbed changed and grabbed their things, they went back downstairs. As they were going down, the boys were going up.

The girls went into the living room and sat down to watch some T.V.

They heard a car honking. Rima stood up and looked out the window and saw Kairi waiting.

"The limo's here!" Rima yelled. Stomping was heard form the staircase. They went to check it out and they saw the boys racing down the stairs. They were 5 stairs away from reaching the bottom, when suddenly Tadase tripped. He fell forward, crashing into Kukai and caused a domino reaction.

**THUD!**

The boys were in a pile at the bottom of the stairs and poor Ikuto was at the bottom of the pile.

**Ikuto POV**

Damnit! They are so damn heavy for being some skinny looking people!

"Ge..t... off of... me..ca..can't... breathe!" I yelled out the best I could. I felt the pressure on me disappear. I stood up and took a deep breath. Amu ran to me.

"Ikuto are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes, don't worry." I bend down a bit and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. I turned around and faced the boys.

"Who the hell caused all of you fat asses to fall on top of me!" I yelled. they all pointed at Tadase. I glared at him and he looked scared.

"SORRY!" I sighed.

"It's okay."

"HELLO! Hurry up or Kairi is going to leave us!" Nali shouted. We all grabebd our things and ran out side into the limo.

Once we were in the limo, we started to talk.

"I wonder how everyone will react." Amu asked.

"React to what?" Nagi asked her.

"My new look."

"Don't worry. If anyone gives you shit, we're going to be right there with you." Lulu encouraged.

"Thanks you guys!"

* * *

><p>Kairi dropped off Tadase at his school first and then dropped us off. once we reached the school, the bell rang meaning... we were late.<p>

"Come pick us up after school." Nali instructed Kairi.

We headed to the office.

"Late? Please give me your names." The secretary instructed.

"Fujinata Nalika"

"Tsukiyomi Noru"

"Soama Kukai"

"Hoshina Utau"

"Mashiro Rima"

"Fujisaki Nagehiko"

"de Morcef Lulu"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto"

"Hinamori Amu"

"Hinamori Amu? Oh my, don't worry you all can go to class. you won't be late. I hope you all a good day. Oh, by the way, you look nice"

"Um, thank you." We all started walking to class. When we got to the door, Rima knocked. A few moments later the teacher opened the door. When he saw us, he stepped into the hallway and closed the door.

"Do you all have your tardy?"

"The secretary said we didn't need tardy passes because it's Amu's and Ikuto's first day back." Noru explained to him.

"It's very nice to see you again Tsukiyomi-kun and Hinamori-san. All of you go inside and sit down. Tsukiyomi-kun, Hinamorisan, wait here until I tell you to come back inside. Okay?" Me and Amu nodded. The rest went inside the classroom with the teacher.

"... We are receiving our 2 students back today. You may come in." The teacher called out. I opened the door and we both got inside the classroom. As soon as I turned to face the class up in front the girls yelled, "IKUTO-SAMA!"

All I did was give a small wave. A boy from the front raised his hand.

"Who's she?"

"She's Hinamori Amu." The class gasped loudly.

"Since it is their first day back, we won't be doing our schedule today. I'll be in the teacher's lounge. Behave." And with that he left the room.

All eyes were on me and Amu. We headed toward the back to our seats where everyone was already there waiting for us.

**Amu POV**

Me and Ikuto were heading toward the back when I suddenly tripped and fell to the floor. I looked up to a see a girl with red hair and green eyes glaring at me.

"Just because you have a new look doesn't mean your still not ugly and a huge NERD!" She yelled at me. Why must I always be treated like this. Everyone in the class started to laugh at me, while I was on the ground looking down.

"You're such a slut too. I bet you payed your parents to beat you up so you can get the attention of Ikuto-sama and the PBP!."

I saw a hand in front of me. I looked up and saw Ikuto there. I grabbed his hand and he helped me stand up. He led me up to the front of the class. Nali, Noru, Kukai, Lulu, Rima and Nagehiko came up to the front too. The class became quiet.

"Listen up! We have an announcement. First of all, there will no longer be PBP ever again. being in the PBP is stupid. And don't dare mess with Amu and the girls!" Ikuto exclaimed loudly. The same girl that tripped Amu, stood up angrily from her seat.

"You're making a bad mistake Ikuto-sama! The PBP is an amazing group. And why do you care about these girls, it's not like you're going out."

Okay, us girls just had to smirk at this. the boys also smirked.

"Well, we are going out with these girls. I go out with Nali, Kukai goes out with Utau, Nagehiko goes out with Rima, Lulu goes out with this guy from another school and Amu and Ikuto go out." Noru explained to them. The class stared blankly at us.

"Oh, and bitch, if you mess with Amu again, you will face us." Lulu told the girl.

We all went to our seats and we started to chat ignoring the stares and glares of the class.

**~Lunch~**

The bell rang for lunch and we headed to the lunch room. Once we entered, it went quiet. All the people, except for the people that were in our class rushed towards us asking questions left and right.

Noru got ontop of one of the lunchroom tables and told all of us to get on.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Nali yelled. They became quiet and waited.

"This will be told this last time, so listen carefully. The PBP is no more!" Kukai told them. They all gasped. A girl from the crowd raised her hand and asked the same question the other boy asked in the classroom.

"Who is she?" I saw Ikuto smirked.

"She's my girlfriend.. Hinamori Amu." Once again the crowd gasped. Can they stop gasping already! They are so annoying.

**Normal POV**

Nobody ever thought that the nerd Hinamori Amu transformed into some kind of model. The same girl from the class that tripped Amu got on top of the table and shoved Amu off the table.

**Thud!**

Amu hit her head on the floor and now she layed there on the floor holding her head in her hands.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Lulu yelled.

"I am Nobuka Urdina!" She lunged herself toward Ikuto and pressed her lips on his. Ikuto roughly shoved her off of him. He wiped his lips with his hands.

Ikuto jumped off the table and kneeled down towards Amu. Urdina also went towards Amu and started yelling at her angrily.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE IKUTO-SAMA AWAY! WE ALL KNOW YOU PAYED YOUR OARENTS TO DO THAT TO YOU! YOU BITCH!" She brought her hand up and was about to bring it down, when someone grabbed her hand. Rima stood there holding her hand glaring daggers at her.

"Nobuka-san come to the office this instance. You are in big trouble." The principal, Tsukasa, came through the crowd. Urdina got her hand away from Rima and walked towards Tsukasa. Tsukasa helped Amu up. The group got off from the table and rushed to Amu.

"So the PBP is finally over." Tsukasa said.

"Wait how do you know about the PBP? And why didn't you do anything to stop us when you knew we bullied?" Kuaki asked him.

"My family donates large amounts of money to this school. When he found out about the PBP he confronted me, but I threatened to tell my parents to stop donating money." Ikuto explained to them.

**SMACK!**

"OW! What was that for Amu!"

"For threatening the principal. HE'S nice!" Amu said still holding her head.

"I think it's a good idea to take her to the infirmary." Tsukasa suggested. Ikuto nodded and quickly lifteed her up. He took her to hte nurse's office with the group and Tsukasa close behind.

**~Nurse's Office~**

"Don't worry about anything. just let her rest." The nurse told them.

"Now all of you get back to lunch." Ikuto shook his head.

"No, I'm staying."

"Don't worry Ikuto, you go to lunch and I stay with her." Utau assured him. He shook his head once again.

"I said get to class... NOW!" She yelled scaring everyone in the room.

"Fine, we're coming back afterschool." Utau nodded. "Aren't you going to get hungry?" The nurse asked. Utau shook her head.

"Let's go to the cafeteria." Tsukasa said. They all left the infirmary.

"Take care of Hinamori-san please. I have to go to a meeting." The nurse asked Utau.

"Don't worry." When the nurse closed the door, Utau sat on the chair that was right next to Amu's bed.

**~Cafeteria~**

"All right everyone, grab your lunch and go eat in your classroom." Tsukasa told the group. They nodded and left.

"Now, Nobuka-san co-" Tsukasa turned around and saw that Urdina was gone.

"Oh, shit." He muttered under his breath. He looked around frantically.

"I think I should get security to find her." He muttered to himself.

**~Nurse's Office~**

"That damn bitch! How dare she do that to Amu. Just wait till I get my hands on her!" Utau whispered loudly. Lunch was over already, and everyone was in class.

"Man, I got to pee! I'll be right back Amu.' Utau stood up and walked to the door. She closed the door and made her way to the bathroom.

Amu stirred and stood up. She looked around. No one was there.

The door started to open and Amu looked over there.

Nobuka Urdina was standing at the doorway glaring at Amu. She sprinted towards her and started chocking her. Amu kicked and fought with all her might to get away, but she started to lose oxygen. She gasped for air, but it was getting impossible to do so.

"Hey get away from her!" Utau yelled. She ran toward Urdina and shoved her off Amu. They kicked, punched, and slapped eachother and rolled around on the floor. Amu tried her best to stop them, but nothing worked.

**~Meanwhile~**

Tsukasa called out the group from class.

"What's wrong Tsukasa?" Noru asked. Tsukasa shifted around nervously.

"Um.. well.. Nobuka-san got away and I have no idea where she is."

"WHAT! She's probably in the infirmiray!" Ikuto yelled. They all sprinted away.

"I'll call security." Tsukasa called out.

**~Nurse's Office~**

Urdina pushed Utau off and started to choke her. Amu, with all her might, pushed her off of Utau.

"AMU! UTAU!" both girls looked at the door to see the group there breathing heavily.

Ikuto's eyes widened.

"WATCH OUT!" Urdina stood over Amu with a chair in hand. She brought it down, but Utau pushed Amu out of the way and took the blow. Everyone rushed to Utau. Urdina took this chance to run out. The group chased after her, while Amu stayed behind with Utau.

* * *

><p>Security guards stood at the entrance of the school. Urdina ran toward the entrance but stopped runnign after she saw the gaurds and Tsukasa there.<p>

She was about to run the other way, but Ikuto, Noru, Nali, Kukai, Lulu and Rima were blocking her way. She was stuck.

She took out her cellphone and said something into it.

**Bam! Bam!**

Gunshots were heard and everyone ducked down onto the floor. Urdina used this to run outside. The group stood up quickly and ran outside. They saw her run inside of a black car. They stopped running when the passenger window rolled down to reveal... Yamabuki Saya.

She gave a wave and blew a kiss to Ikuto. He scowled. Saya smirked at them.

"You all better watch out. We're coming for you if you stay with Hinamori Amu." She rolled up the window and the car sped off.

_'You all better watch out. We're coming for you if you stay with Hinamori Amu'_

* * *

><p><strong>Nani: Oh no!<strong>

**Amu: What's wrong?**

**Nani: The sophmores have to take the PLAN on Tuesday.**

**Ikuto: SO?**

**Nani: I want to pass! If we get 18 or higher we go to Michigan's Adventure**

**Ikuto: Then do your best. I'll give you a kiss on the cheek if you pass. *smiles***

**Nani: *drooling* Ikuto! *faints***

**Amu: *Gasps* Look what you did!**

**Ikuto: If I do that, then she'll do her best to pass!**

**Amu: That's actually pretty nice of you.**

**Ikuto: *Smirks* Kiss me**

**Amu: *Blushes* NO YOU PERVERT!**

**Ikuto: Read and Review! Oh Amu, come here.**

**Amu: Kya! *Runs away***

**Ikuto: *Chases Amu***


	21. Chapter 21

**Nani: Hey guys sorry ! I have not updated for so long.**

**Ikuto: Geez you take forever to update!**

**Nani: I'm sorry! AP bio is a pain! I have homework everyday and it takes me hours to finish :(**

**Amu: Be happy she updated Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: Whatever T.T**

**Nani: THANK YOU REVIEWERS! LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOOOO MUCH! Do the Disclaimer!**

**Ikuto: Nani doesn't own Shugo Chara! Nani I need to give you something**

**Nani: What?**

**Ikuto: *Kisses Nani on the cheek***

**Nani: Kya! *Faints***

**Amu: Why did you do that?**

**Ikuto: Because I said I would give her a kiss on the cheek if she passed the PLAN and she did. Why? Do you want one too?**

**Amu: *blushes* ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

**Normal POV**

The police surrounded the school asking questions about Urdina. Meanwhile the group was with Amu and telling her about what Saya told them.

"You guys shouldn't be near me. I don't want you guys to get hurt! Utau got hurt because of me!"

"Amu, Urdina hit me in the back. I'm not seriously injured." Utau explained.

"I already we can take of ourselves. Don't worry about us." Ikuto told her as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah Hinamori, we can take care of ourselves. We're big kids."

"Okay, but please be careful you guys." Amu said to them. Tsukasa came to the group.

"You guys should go home and rest..." They all nodded.

"Let me call Kairi to come pick us up after he goes to pick up Tadase." While they were waiting for Kairi, everyone surrounded them. Two stepped in front of them. The vice president and President of the Student council.

"What the hell do you guys want?" Ikuto snarled. They flinched a president of the student council cleared her throat.

"We would like to apologize to Hinamori-san for all the nasty things we have done to her."

"I'm sorry but apology not accepted. I have been bullied and tortured almost my whole life. It took a lot of thinking to forgive Noru and Ikuto and they were mine and Nali's best friends when we were little." Amu told them. Gasps were heard from everyone.

"YOU WERE BEST FRIENDS!" They exclaimed. A beep was heard. The group looked over to see Kairi waiting for them.

"Come on guys, let's get out of here." They nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Rima POV<strong>

Kairi had gotten Tadase out of school and we had told him what had happened.

"What should we do now?" Tadase asked.

"I don't think they are going to attack today or anytime soon, so we should enjoy the rest of the day and try to forget what happened today." Nagi suggested.

"That's not a bad idea.." I said.

"Ok. Kairi take us to the park. I'll call you when to pick us up." Kairi nodded. Kairi drove to the park and dropped them off. The group walked to the center of the park where there was a huge water fountain.

"Ok! Let's split up and meet back here at around 6." Noru said to them. Noru grabbed Nali's hand and sprinted away with her. Everyone split up and walked in all different directions.

* * *

><p><strong>Rima POV<strong>

Nagi and I were walking on the sidewalk and I saw Nagi slowly reaching out to hold my hand. My face heated up a bit. I looked away and quickly grabbed his hand.

Should I look? What if he's looking at me? I'm going to die of embarrassment if I look.

Get it together Rima! Just look at him and smile like this is a normal thing for you.

I gasped. I saw my favorite gag manga store. With Nagi's hand still in mine, I ran as fast as I could to the store.

I ran into the store and found my favorite manga.

**Nagi POV**

So Rima likes jokes huh? Rima let go of my hand and grabbed one of the manga books that was on the bookshelf. As soon as she started to read, she started giggling.

Maybe if I get her laugh to my jokes... She'll love me even more!

"Rima." Rima looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Knock Knock"

"Oh my gosh Nagi are you serious!"

"Come on Rima!" Rima sighed.

"Fine! Who's there?"

"Boo."

"Boo who?"

"Rima don't cry! Hahaha get it!" That is so hilarious, I bet she liked it. I looked at her and she looked pissed. I stopped laughing. She lifted up her hand and closed it into a fist. She brought it down and hit me on the head.

"Oww! Why did you hit me?"

"That was horrible! Don't ever do that again. Just stand there read something or do something, but no jokes !" I sighed.

"Ok" I need to find better jokes.

* * *

><p><strong>Kukai POV<strong>

Utau and I were walking holding hands when we saw a ramen eating contest. We froze in our spots. We faced eachother. As quick as I could... I let go of her hand and ran like mad to the ramen contest.

I sat down and looked right beside me and saw Utau there. We looked at the worker.

"Bring the ramen!"

* * *

><p><strong>Lulu POV<strong>

Shopping! I need to go shopping! There are stores right across the park.

The clothes are calling me! I stared at Tadase.

"Let me guess, you want to go shopping?" I nodded. Tadase sighed.

"Ok let's go." I squealed with excitement and gave him a quick kiss. I grabbed him by the hand and dragged him to the stores.

* * *

><p><strong>Nali POV<strong>

"Where are we going Noru?" I asked.

"Somewhere more private. There's a part of the park where no one ever goes to because they are lazy to walk all the way over there."

"Oh."

He took me to a tree full of cherry blossoms. It was so beautiful! I turned to face him to only have his lips capture mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Amu POV<strong>

"Want to get some ice cream?" Ikuto asked me.

"Yeah, sure." We walked to the ice cream parlor that was right across the street.

"What flavor do you want."

"I want chocolate"

"Ok. Can I have two chocolates please." The man gave Ikuto two chocolate ice cream cones. Ikuto gave me one and we went back to the park.

We went to the playground and we decided to climb up the monkey bars. When we sat down we started to enjoy our ice cream.

As I was enjoying my ice cream, Ikuto had somehow snuck behind me and poked me one my side causing me to shriek and drop my ice cream.

"Ikuto! Look at what you made me do!" I yelled. He smirked.

"Let's share."

"No!" He shoved the ice cream toward my face. I sighed in defeat.

"Fine," I licked the ice cream,"There, happy now!" He stared at me and suddenly curled up into an evil smile. Oh shit. What is going through his head?

He shoved the ice cream on my lips.

"What the he-" he licked my lips! He licked my lips!

"There all clean. Now... Let's kiss."

"No!"

"Aww! Why not!"

"You made me drop my ice cream and you shoved ice cream on my lips and you licked my lips!"

"Well I'm getting a kiss."

"No you're not."

"Oh yeah?" He dropped his ice cream. He grabbed my hands and pulled me toward him and kissed me. When he let me go I hit him in the head.

"Pervert!" I hit him again. He jumped off the monkey bars and started to run away. I jumped off and chased him around.

"Ikuto! Just wait until I get my hands on you!" All he did was laugh.

**Normal POV**

In the nearby bush, Urdina stared at them. She took out her phone and snapicture several pictures. She had a walkie talkie next to her. She grabbed it.

"Saya-sama, they ignored your warning."

* * *

><p>Saya stared at the pictures Urdina sent to her. She glared at Amu.<p>

"Urdina, you may come back now."

"Yes Saya-sama." Saya called Hiro and Manina.

"Get ready. We're going to give Amu and her friends a surprise visit ver soon. Let them enjoy happiness a little longer."

"Of course Saya-sama" Hiro and Manina bowed and left the room.

"Oh Amu, I can't wait to see you." Saya smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Nani: Ok so I don't know when the next time will be when I update, so please be patient :)<strong>

**Ikuto & Amu: Read and review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Nani: Hi... It sure has been awhile since I updated and I'm sorry! I was going to update in October for my birthday, but I got stuck with a lot of homework...**

**Ikuto: Hmph *Looks away angrily***

**Amu: What's wrong with him?**

**Nani: I forgot about his birthday... and I already said I'm sorry!**

**Ikuto: You forget my birthday, but you remembered Nat Wolff's Birthday!**

**Amu: Ikuto she already apologized. Chill out already.**

**Ikuto: No! She was the only one that didn't give me anything!**

**Nani: *Cries* Enjoy the story! I'm sorry Ikuto!**

**Amu: Nani doesn't own Shugo Chara! Ikuto you made her cry! Get out! *Kicks Ikuto out***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

**Normal POV**

**Time Skip~The Last Day of School**

Ever since the incident, kids have been apologizing to Amu. there were few who honestly didn't care and continued on with their lives. It was the last day and the last hour before summer vacation began.

The bell rang and everyone swarmed out of the school screaming and hollering. Amu and the rest ran outside and quickly got into the limo. They were ready to leave school. They went to pick up Tadase at his school and then headed to the beach house.

Once Nali opened the door she yelled, "LET'S CELEBRATE! How about we go out to eat?"

"Kairi already left." Amu informed. Nali looked at the boys. "Do you guys have drivers licenses?" They nodded.

"Okay, then you guys can drive in one car and us girls will drive in another. There are cars in the garage."

"I'll drive and who of you guys want to drive."

"I will!" Kukai raised his hand.

* * *

><p>The gang drove to the Chinese Buffet. They got their food and sat down. Kukai stared at Utau and smirked.<p>

"Hey Utau, I bet I could eat more than you can." Utau glared at him.

"Bring it on!"

**An hour later~~(A/N I'll be skipping a lot in the beginning)**

"What now! I win." Utau laughed at Kukai. They got all their stuff and drove back home.

For the past month, the group spent their time going to the beach, mall, fairs, carnicals, etc. **  
><strong>

Everyone was sitting in the dining room eating tacos.

"What should we do tomorrow?" Utau asked.

"Hey, let's go to the amusement park." Lulu suggested. Everyone smiled and agreed to go.

**Next Day**

7:30 AM everyone was awake and putting their things into the car. The boys would go in one car and the girls would go in another. Nali and Noru were driving the cars. It took about 2 hours to get there.

They went on every ride and everyone was having a great time. After about 5 hours of riding on rollercoasters, they decided to eat lunch.

After finishing eating, they decided to go to the water park, when Amu and Amu realized they forgot their bathing suits and their sunscreen in the car.

"Hey guys we'll be right back. Amu and I are going to get our bathing suits and sunscreen from the car." Nali threw the keys and Amu caught them.

While walking to the car, Amu saw the black car that followed them the day they went to Nali's house. She has also seen it several other times.

"Hey Rima, I think someone is following us." Rima stared at her strangely.

"Why do you think that?"

"Do you see that black car?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I've seen that car several times ever since we moved in with Nali."

"Now that I think about it, that looks like the car Saya was in."

"Do you think she's here?"

"No that's impossible. How would she know we came here? Besides there are others who have the same type of car."

"You're right. Let's hurry and get back to the others before they start to worry."

"Yeah." They quickly got their stuff and went back to the group.

* * *

><p>After spending 4 hours on the water rides, they decided it was time to go back home. The road was pretty much deserted.<p>

With only 40 minutes left to arrive at the mansion, Amu noticed the black car was behind them. Amu poked Rima.

"Rima, look who's behind us." She whispered. Rima looked back.

"Holy shit, is that the black car we saw at the amusement park?" Amu nodded.

"Oh no, what do we do Amu!?"

"We should tell everyone." Rima nodded.

"Hey girls, we have something to tell you guys."

"What is it?" They asked. Rima and Amu both informed them about the black car and that it may be Saya. They got angry and scolded both for not telling them earlier.

"We're sorry." Nali sighed. "We should tell the boys or then they will be mad at _all_ of us for not saying anything to them." The boys were in front of them.

**Nali POV**

"Hey Lulu grab my phone and call Noru and put it on speaker." I told Lulu. She nodded and grabbed my phone from my purse.

"Hello?"Noru asked.

"Hey babe, put your phone on speaker."

"Ok, what's up?" The girls breathed in and out before they explained to them about the black car and how it maybe Saya.

"AMU! RIMA! WHY DIDN"T YOU SAY ANYTHING AT THE AMUSEMENT PARK?!" The boys yelled.

"We're sorry! Rima and I thought it was impossible, so we didn't want to give a false alarm." Amu explained. I continued to drive when suddenly everyone in the car jolted forward and then back.

The black car drove into the back of the car causing the car to jolt forward. I looked in the mirror and saw the car coming toward us again. We were thrown forward again.

"Guys, HELP!" Utau screamed.

"Calm down. Maybe they are an old couple and the driver may have dosed off and accidentally crashed into the back of the car." Kukai reasoned. We calmed down a bit, but I feel like the people in the car are not old.

A few moments later, the black car crashed into us again. Again and again it crashed into the back of us. I almost lost control of the car and landed in a ditch.

"Guys, help us! They are not stopping." I yelled.

"Okay I see a restaurant ahead, let's go in there." Noru told me.

We drove quickly to the restaurant and parked in the parking lot. **(Ikuto: Well no duh! Of course they are going to park in a parking lot. Amu: Shut up Ikuto. She's still crying! *smacks Ikuto*)**

We all waited in the car. We saw the car pass us so we calmed down.

**Normal POV**

The girls and the boys got out of the car.

"Now that this situation is over, LET'S EAT!" Kukai yelled enthusiastically. They all went into the restaurant and ordered something to eat.

* * *

><p>Once they finished eating, they went into their cars and continued their way back home. The boys were in front of the girls again. The girls chatted about music while the boys laughed about the stupid things Kukai did when he was younger.<p>

With only 20 minutes before arriving back to the house, the black car appeared once again.

**Utau POV**

I don't know why, but something in my head told me to look back. I did and I saw the black car once again. I quickly turned around.

I told them, "The black car is behind us again."

Lulu stared at me. "Are you serious?" I nodded. She looked behind me.

"Oh my gosh! What do we do!?" She yelled. Once again, the black car crashed into us. We all screamed terrified. I took out my phone and quickly dialed Kukai.

"Utau?" All I heard were the boys laughing. I placed the phone by my mouth and yelled, "HELP!"

"AWW! Ouch Utau that hurt. What's wrong?" The car crashed back into us. "The car is back and they are still crashing into us."

"Don't worry, we're almost home."

**Normal POV**

As soon as Kukai finished speaking, the black car smashed into the back of the car with so much force, Nali lost control of the car, causing the car to come off the road and into a ditch.

Noru slammed on the brakes. The black car slowed down. The window rolled down to where a hand could fit through. Someone took their hand out and flicked them off. The black car then sped off.

The boys ran to where the car was. All the doors were jammed and they couldn't open them to get to the girls. Tadase found a huge rock nearby and smashed one of the windows careful not to hit one of the girls with it. Tadase felt a drop of water on his face. He looked up and saw that it was starting to rain.

Tadase and Kukai got into the car through the window. Noru, Ikuto, and Nagi helped Tadase and Kukai take the girls out of the car. Thankfully, there were no broken bones.

Soon after, the rain poured harder and it began to thunder. Each of the boys carried the girls in the car.

They arrived home, where the boys inspected the girls for any type of injury. They only found small scratches and bruises. They all went to the living room and st down on the couch.

Are you guys okay?" Nagi asked. The girls nodded. The boys suddenly had an angry face.

"What the _hell_ were those people doing. You girls could have died." Tadase roared. The boys and girls became terrified. They have never seen this side of Tadase before.

The lights turned off. They groaned.

"Great, the lights went out!" Nali said. Bright light suddenly was streaming through the window.

"Where is that light coming from." Rima asked. Cautiously, Tadase went to the window and looked to see where the lkight was coming from.

"Oh shit! It's the black car."

Amu asked him,"Do you see anyone Tadase?"

"No-Wait! The door is opening." He gasped.

"Double shit! It's Saya, your parents, and Urdina. Oh triple shit! They have guns! We need to run and hide!"

They all stood up ready to run, but the door was suddenly knocked down. They all froze in fear and shock.

Saya stood where the door used to be, with a huge smirk on her face and a gun in her right hand with Amu's parents and Urdina standing right behind her.

Saya stared directly at Amu.

"Hello Amu dear."

* * *

><p><strong>Ikuto: Can I come in now!?<strong>

**Amu: Wait! *opens the door***

**Ikuto: o.o Wow, why are you wearing such a sexy dress?**

**Amu: *blushes* Shut up!**

**Nani: I know this is so late, but for your birthday present, you are going on a date with Amu**

**Ikuto: Really!?  
><strong>

**Nani: Yes... I'm sorry I forgot your birthday!**

**Ikuto: And I'm sorry for yelling at you and for being such a jerk. Forgive me?**

**Nani: Yes. Do you forgive me?**

**Ikuto: Yeah *hugs Nani***

**Nani: You better hurry**

**Ikuto: Ok. Bye Nani! Thank You! *Runs with Amu in his hands***

**Amu: Put me down!**

**Nani: Read and Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Nani: Sorry for updating so late!**

**Ikuto: What the hell took you so long!?**

**Nani: Sorry! I had a lot of work to do, and I was super busy and I was busy watching Korean dramas. I'm so so so so so so so so SORRY for this late update, but I will be updating this story until I finish it.**

**Amu: Nani doesn't own Shugo Chara**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

**Normal POV**

"Hello Amu dear." Saya said. Urdina and Amu's parents walked in. They all started walking toward the group.

"Run!" Nali yelled. They ran to the same room the girls went to when the guys were chasing them. **(A/N Chapter 17) **Tadase slammed the door shut and locked it. They heard pounding coming from the other side of the door.

"What do we do now!." Kukai was freaking out.

* * *

><p>"Amu! Open the damn door NOW!" Her father yelled continuing to pound the door in an attempt to open it. He stopped and moved back from the door. He ran and crashed down the door. They entered, but found no one.<p>

"Where the hell did they go?" Urdina asked.

* * *

><p>The boys stared in awe.<p>

"So this is where you guys were hiding. So there was a button behind that painting of a house."said Kukai. The girls nodded.

"Yup, now let's go to the camera room to see where they're at." Nali said to them. Once they made it to the camera room, they found all them running around the house looking for them.

"Hey," they all faced Lulu,"let's call the police right now.

"Wait! Our phones are in the car. You boys didn't get them when you got us out!" Nali exclaimed. "Do you guys have your phones with you.?" She asked. The boys froze.

"I, well, um.. also left my phone in the bedroom."Noru informed. The girls shook their head. They turned to face the other boys. Rima raised an eyebrow. "What about you guys? Where are your phones?"

"I left mine in my room too." They said in unison. The girls smacked their foreheads with their hands and sighed.

**Nali POV**

What is the point of having cellphones if no one has them when there is an emergency! I looked at Kukai and saw him grinning widely.

"What is it Kukai?" I asked.

"Maybe I could get the cellphones from my room while Amu's parents, Saya, and Urdina aren't looking."

"No, it's too dangerous." Utau said in a worried tone.

"We have to do something to get help." I said. Utau looked at me. "But isn't there another way to get help."

**Normal POV**

Everyone began to state their ideas on what to do. They didn't notice that Saya was looking right at a camera she found. She smirked and ran to find Urdina and Amu's parents. Saya found them in the kitchen.

"There are cameras which means they are still in here, but they are hiding. I went upstairs and found cellphones in the rooms. The girls won't have their cellphones with them since I believe they left them in the car and forgot to get them and the boys left theirs upstairs."

"So they have no way of contacting help, right?" Urdina questioned.

"Exactly." Saya confirmed.

"Okay. Then Hiro and I will look in the room where they disappeared and will search the room to see if we can find something that will lead us to where those brats are at while you two go and look on the other floors for ways to also find them."

"If you guys or Urdina find something, come and tell me immediately, understand?"

"Yes Saya-sama."

* * *

><p><strong>Lulu POV<strong>

After much talking, we finally agreed to go with Kukai's plan to get the cellphones. Utau is super worried and anxious.

"You have to be careful." Kukai grinned and hugged Utau.

"Don't worry. I'll be okay and return safely." He leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips. I put a hand on Utau's shoulder.

"You better or I'll kick your butt later!" He chuckled and gave her a kiss. I saw Tadase sitting down. I went with him and sat next to him.

"I really hope Kukai comes back ok." I told him. He looked at me and gave one of those smiles that always melt my heart away.

"Don't worry Lulu. Kukai will be fine." I really hope so. If anything happens to Kukai, Utau will freak.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV (AN Sorry for changing the POVs so much!)**

"Saya-sama, we found a button behind a painting. We believe that will take us to where they are at." Saya turned to face Hiro and Manina.

"Good job. Urdina and I also found a button behind a painting on every floor. I have a plan."

* * *

><p>It was finally time for Kukai to go get his cellphone. Ikuto checked the screens three times. He didn't see Amu's parents, Urdina, or Saya anywhere. Nali had found two walkie talkies and gave one to Kukai.<p>

"Like I said, if you don't come back safely, I will seriously kick your butt!" Utau yelled out. Tears began to form and one slid down her face. Kukai reached out and wiped the tear away with his finger and chuckled.

"I love you too." Kukai gave her a quick kiss.

Nali looked at Kukai. "You ready?"

"Yup!"

"There are no cameras in the bedrooms so we won't be able to see what's going on, so hurry and grab the phone and come back quickly."

"Ok." Nali pressed a red button on the wall and the wall moved. The hallway was empty. Kukai cautiously walked forward. The wall closed behind him.**(A/N The rooms are on the third floor. I don't think I said where they were located at.)**

The group ran to look at the monitors. They saw Kukai approaching his and Utau's room. Rima suddenly noticed something.

"Where are they? They should be somewhere in the house, but they are no where to be found. Call him back!. Something is not right about this." Nagi grabbed the walkie talkie.

"Kukai come back here!." Kukai stopped walking. The group saw as he turned away so that his back was facing his room.

"Why?" They saw Amu's dad come out of Kukai's room with a bat in his hands. Utau ran to Nagi and took the walkie talkie away from him.

"LOOK OUT!" She yelled. Kukai turned around and saw a bat coming his way. He was hit in the head and was knocked out. Hiro grabbed him and dragged him in the room.

"KUKAI!" Utau dropped the walkie talkie and ran. She pressed the red button and was about to run out, until Amu grabbed her.

"Utau!" Utau shoved Amu. She ran and as she was about to enter the room, Hiro jumped out and also hit her. Amu looked at the scene in shock.

"UTAU!" Everyone yelled. All of them ran towards her except for Amu who was processing what had happened.

Ikuto carried Utau. They all were about to go in the room and get Kukai, but Saya, Urdina, and Manina came out. They all had bats. The group backed away and were about to run, but they were all hit in the head by them. Hiro saw Amu and charged towards her. Amu was finally sble to process what was happening and ran to press the red button. The wall closed right before Hiro was able to get in.

She fell to her knees and began to cry.

"What do I do? WHAT DO I DO!" She cried out. Amu looked up at the monitors and checked every one. She found all of her friends and Ikuto on the first floor right next to the staircase tied up to chairs, unconscious. Saya looked at the camera, knowing Amu was looking at the monitor.

"Why don't you come here? Your friends are waiting for you." Urdina popped up on the screen with a bucket of water. She threw the water on them and they woke up with jolt.

"What the hell? Let us go!" Rima yelled. Urdina looked at her.

"Shut up shortie."

"Don't call me shortie!"

Saya continued to talk. "Surrender yourself and suffer the consequences. If you don't surrender, your friends will be the ones suffering." She looked at Manina and gave a nod. Manina pulled out a knife and stabbed it into Nagi's arm. He yelled out in pain.

"Nagi!"

"I'm only giving you 30 minutes. We'll be waiting for you on the third floor."

Amu turned away and screamed out in frustration and anger. She had no other choice but to surrender. She didn't want her friends to get hurt anymore.

* * *

><p>Ikuto, Lulu, Nali, Noru, Nagi, Rima, Kukai, Tadase, and Utau were placed a few feet away from the wall where Amu was to come out. Saya, urdina, Hiro and Manina were in front of them talking.<p>

**Lulu POV**

While Saya, Urdina, Hiro and Manina talked, I remembered I had scissors that I use to cut any split ends I find. Ikuto was right next to me.

"Ikuto, I have some scissors we can use to cut the rope." I whispered to him.

"Cut the rope and pass it on to me. I have a plan."

**Normal POV**

It was time for Amu to come out. She pressed the button and the wall moved. Saya stood 3 feet away from her.

"I thought you weren't going to come." Amu kept quiet.

"Come here." Saya instructed. Amu did what she was told. She stood right in front of her,

"Grab her now." Amu's parents grabbed her and forced her down to her knees. Manina pulled her hair and forced her to look up at Saya.

"1.." Kukai began to count. Everyone faced him.

"Why are you counting?' Urdina questioned.

"2...3.. ATTACK!" All of them stood up and ran towards Saya, Urdina, and Amu's parents. Saya quickly grabbed Amu and pulled her into the hiding place.**  
><strong>

Hiro took out a knife he was hiding in his shirt and passed it to her.

"DON'T LET THEM COME IN!" Saya yelled. She pressed the red button. As soon as the wall closed, Saya smashed the button.

"There are other ways for my friends to get in." Saya simply laughed at her.

"Before we came up to the third floor, Urdina and your parents smashed every button so no one could come in or out of here. Amu looked at her horrified.

"What's with that face, Amu? Aren't you happy? It's just you and me."

* * *

><p><strong>Ikuto: WHY!?<strong>

**Nani: Don't worry, I'm planning to update again soon. Hopefully.**

**Ikuto: You better update!**

**Nani: Apologize for hitting me!**

**Ikuto: Fine... I'm sorry**

**Nani: Apology accepted... not!**

**Ikuto: Why not!?**

**Nani: Hmph**

**Amu: Read and review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Nani: Hey guys, I'm still alive! I am so sorry for no updates on my story. **

**Amu: Why haven't you updated!**

**Nani: I did not update the beginning months of the year because I was busy with Senior Project and I went on a service learning trip to Colorado for a week and as soon as I came back, I had to practice my Senior project. I then had to present it to school board members. I passed! :D And then I enjoyed the weeks after since it would be my last as a high school student. I graduated as Valedictorian so I had to prepare a speech (another reason why I didn't update). **

**Ikuto: But what about the summer?**

**Nani: I spent my summer with scholarships and finalizing my financial aid for college. :/ I also went to the Pathfinder Camporee in Wisconsin for a week. No wifi or electronics. We slept in tents and we had to use portable bathrooms and I showered only 2 times!**

**Amu: That's disgusting**

**Nani: It was! And now I'm a freshman now and I haven't adjusted to college life yet. I barely had time to write this!**

**Amu: And what do you want to say?**

**Nani: I'm so sorry! But I will finish this story, but I won't be able to update for awhile. And I wanted to say… HAPPY BIRTHDAY IKUTO! :) :D**

**Ikuto: Thank you :)**

**Nani: Kya~ I love you so much *jumps Ikuto and kisses him***

**Amu: HEY!**

**Nani: *Gets off Ikuto* Sorry, but I had to! He is so hot!**

**Ikuto: *Smirks* jealous Amu?**

**Amu: *Blushes***

**Nani: Here Ikuto! *throws keys* Take my car and go on a date with Amu!**

**Ikuto: Let's go Amu *carries a screaming Amu outside and into the car* *Runs back inside and gives Nani a kiss on the cheek* Thanks and adjust already so you can update. Bye!**

**Nani: I will do my best and now *faints from the kiss***


End file.
